Las sombras de mis actos
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: CAPITULO 8 SUBIDO! No quería que nadie muriera por su culpa. pensó de nuevo en esa chica 'asuna' así se llamaba ella era fuerte, talvez ella no moriria por su culpa se sonrio y un sonroso más vivido se noto, pero que pensaba estaba en un juego de muerte no de amor, eso era en lo que menos podía pensar. Adv: lemon en capitulo 2 y un poco en el 4 y 5
1. Chapter 1

_**hoooola :) bueno empiezo un nuevo fanfic sobre este anime tan genial ke Sword Art Online :3. El motivo es 1- por ke amoo este anime *-* .. y 2-por ke eh notado ke hay muy pokos fanfics sobre este anime y no se x ke si es tan guay D: bueno sin más empiezo :3 claro sin antes aclarar ke los personajes no son de mi propiedad y ke esta es una simple y humilde historia creada en mi mente :3 espero ke les guste y los review son bienvenidos :3 me ayudara saber si les gustaber para así seguirlo :3 mínimo mi meta es 2 review para seguirlo :3 ENJOY !**__**""Las sombras de mis actos""Capitulo 1**_Siempre habia sido una persona solitaria sin importan cuántos compañeros de clase lo invitarán a pasar el rato jugando fútbol o a dar una vuelta por el parque, sin importar que sus vecinos lo invitarán a ver una película o a una tarde en la piscina local, el simplemente declinaba a las amables ofertas y se dirigía hacia su 'fortaleza' para nuevamente entrar en ese mundo que tanto una y otra vez como es que algo tan grandioso se habia convertido en una horrible experiencia...Desde que aquel juego mortal comenzó un miedo indescriptible se apodero de todos los jugadores, incluyendo el...

No sabía que hacer, su supervivencia dependia de que tan fuerte se volviera, al menos eso era lo que significaba para el...

Sin embargo pese a todo no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber abandonado aquel día a klein, un chico bastante imperactivo y cabe decir que don juan también, soltó una risa al aire al récordar el instante en que habia mencionado a su pequeňa hermaba y el pelirojo rápidamente salto ah preguntar todos los datos de ella a lo que el contesto con un golpe bajo pues aunque no tenía una relación muy estrecha con su hermana tenía el deber de protegerla de cualquier peligro o de cualquier persona mal intencionada, sabía que klein no era un mal chico pero sin embargo el protegia a su pequeña sugu.

—toc, toc ki-kirito— se escucho una tenue voz de fuera.

—hi, sachi que ocurre— pregunto acercándose a la puerta para habrirla

—e-etto, puedo hacerte una pregunta— cuestionó la chica una vez abierta la puerta.

—em si claro— dijo haciendo un ademan para sederle el paso hacia su habitación.

—e-etto veras... Podrias enseňarme a luchar?— pregunto cabizbaja.—eeh? Quieres que te enseñe a luchar?— agregó con asombro en la voz.

—hi, yo ... Yo quiero poder defenderme un poco más— dijo en la misma posición de hace un momento.

—etto, neh sachi no es necesario que aprendas— intentó calmar a la chica con su mano en la cabeza de ella y una sonrisa en la boca.

—pe-pero.. Yo...—contubo.

—tranquila, yo te prometi que te protegeria y eso haré—finalizó el.

—e-esta bien, gracias kirito-kun— dijo más contenta y con un tenue sonroso en ella.

—de nada— contesto de igual manera por la verguenza ya que nunca habia sido bueno con las chicas y mucho menos si se trataban de chicas delicadas como sachi.

—eh creo que que iré a dormir, je no quiero causarte más molestias je, suficiente con aquella vez que me permitiste dormir contigo en la misma habitación— agrego con nerviosismo esperando que el chico respondiera.

—no es nada, no me molesto, varias veces mi hermana menor se quedó dormida junto a mi— sonrio ingenuo pues para el sachi era un reflejo de su pequeña hermana.

—e-entiendo, kirito-kun me ve como una hermana, buenas noches kirito-kun— despidió un tanto desilucionada pues ella quería a kirito de una forma diferente.

—ok, buenas noches sachi—despidio con la misma ingenuidad de antes.

Poco despues de que la chica salió de la habitación del pelinegro, este se dispuso a cambiarse su armadura para así descanzar, aunque sabía que el sueño no era más que una simulación, de cierta manera lograba darle la satisfacción de un verdadero sueño, le parecía impresionante lo que kayaba habia logrado hacer y a la vez lo odiaba por encerrarlo en esta prisión donde sólo sobreviven los que son fuertes.

Dejando sus pensamientos atras y una vez cambiado su ropa se dispuso a 'dormir' pero no sin antes recordar el acontecimiento importante de mañana, su líder iría a comprar su propia casa, una casa para su pequeño gremio.

Amaneció y todos los miembros de su gremio estaban ansiosos por su nueva guarida, kirito fue el último en bajar a la resepcion pues su costumbre de dormir hasta tarde ni el juego se lo podía quitar.

—¡kirito! ¡Apresurate!—grito alegre el líder al ver bajar al mencionado aun con sueño.

—ya estoy aquí—agregó al llegar con ellos embozando un gran bostezo.

—kirito eres un perezoso—dijo con risas la única chica entre ellos.

Sin más su líder se dirigió al portal de salto y ellos hacia un calabozo, este no era su lugar de caza habitual pero a la mayoría le parecio bien kirito por otra parte solo callo deseando no arrepentirse por no vez llegando al calabazo se pusieron en guarida a matar a todos los moustros y asi recolectar un poco de dinero e ítems que tiraban, nada de gran valor sólo unas ropas y armas de nivel bajo, sin embargo las tomaron para así despues venderlas en el pueblo.

Caminaron riendo y empuñando sus armas pues sabían que su guardia tenía que estar siempre alerta, sachi por otro lado pensaba las palabras de kirito, ella era para el un reflejo de su hermana y eso la hacia sentirse mal, triste, desilucionada, sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraria a llorar pues ella habia desarrollado un sentimiento diferente a el y le dolía no ser correspondida.

—estas bien— pregunto el chico al notar que ella se quedaba atras.

—eh, hi...—respondió con tono bajo.

—sachi si ocurre algo puedes decirme— sonrio haciendo que la chica se sonrosara.

—kirito yo...—pensó y decidió confesarle sus sentimientos.

—eh? Que ocurre?—

—kirito yo... Tú... Me gustas kirito-kun...—alfin se armó de valor y lo soltó.

—..e..—el chico no pudo articular palabra despues de esa confesión, no sabía que hacer, y sólo callo pues no sabía que sentía por la chica y no quería herirla...

—entiendo... Yo ... Sólo quiero que sepas que mi tiempo de vida te pertenece a ti—dijo para despues caminar un poco más rápido y alcanzar a los demas soportando sus ganas de llorar...

—sachi yo..—fue todo lo que pudo decir pues uno de sus compañeros encontro un pasaje oculto en donde habia un cofre de tesoros.

Corrio hacia ellos e intentó gritar que no lo tocaran pero fue tarde...

Ese dia vio morir a todo su gremio... Su líder no quiso vivir sin sus demas amigos... Y de nuevo el se quedó sólo...

No le quedó más que resignarse a volverlos a ver, resignarse a volver a estar con sachi, su última grabación le trajo confort pero a la vez tristeza pues muy tarde se dio cuenta que sentía por ella.

No era amor, no era que le gustase, no no era eso, el la veía como una hermana, sin embargo esa chica delicada le hizo comprender una cosa... Si el siempre habia sido una persona solitaria sin importan cuántos compañeros de clase lo invitarán a pasar el rato jugando fútbol o a dar una vuelta por el parque, sin importar que sus vecinos lo invitarán a ver una película o a una tarde en la piscina local, el simplemente declinaba a las amables ofertas, sin embargo ese pequeño gremio lo habia hecho sentir cómodo y feliz desde el momento que acepto unirse.

Comprendio que al decidir estar sólo protegia a todo aquel que se le acercara, pues todos los que tenían un grupo con el terminaban muertos... Recordo vividamente aquella primera pelea con el primer jefe de grupo, era sierto esa chica asuna habia luchado maravillosamente.. Un sonroso se dibujo en sus mejillas al recordarla peliando con el jefe cuando este destruyó su capucha, era muy linda y ademas fuerte pensó... Y el recuerdo se apagó al recordar la confesion de sachi y el no poder corresponderla...

Si habia preferido volver a estar solo... Pues no quería que nadie muriera por su culpa... Pensó de nuevo en esa chica 'asuna?' así se llamaba ella era fuerte, talvez ella no moriria por su culpa... Se sonrio y un sonroso más vivido se noto, pero que pensaba estaba en un juego de muerte no de amor, eso era en lo que menos podía pensar...

Se retracto de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a caminar al siguiente pueblo, esperando poder sacar a esa chica de cabello largo y naranjado de sus pensamientos.

—_**REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEW PLIS, REVIEW PLIS :D**_

_**Esta aquí el primer capitulo :) espero les haya gustado :) este es como una breve introducción a la historia :) ¿pudieron adivinar que es un facfic de kirito x asuna ? :3 bueno sin más me despido hasta la siguite lectura :) busquenla e días aproximadamente :) si me es posible la subo mañana :) osea 2 de diciembre del 2014 xD sino busquenla entre el 4 y el 5 de diciembre :) lo más tarde el 8 xD bien me voy :) chao! REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEW PLIS, REVIEW PLIS :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola holaaa :D bueno empiezo con el siguiente capitulo :3 claro sin antes aclarar ke los personajes no son de mi propiedad y ke esta es una simple y humilde historia creada en mi mente :3 espero ke les guste y los review son bienvenidos :3 me ayudara saber si les gustaber para así seguirlo :3 agradeszco los pekeños pero significativos review y atendiendo sus peticiones aré un distintivo para los pensamientos que sera: "**__pensamientos" ...__**... :D :3 ENJOY !"**_

—

Capitulo 2

Se le habia hecho costumbre encontrarse con esa chica de cabellos largos, y siempre era lo mismo..

—esas son mis ordenes y como jefa de esta mision eso se hara—sentecio con voz firme

—no estoy de acuerdo con tus metodos... Pero si asi lo ordenas se hara—respondio inconforme mirandola fijo y concluyendo la reunión.

—kirito debes dejar de peliar con asuna— bufo su amigo llamando su atención.

—hi hi—respondió indiferente.

—neh si te gusta deberias confesarselo je, aunque la verdad eh oído que ella es muy directa al rechazar a los chicos, bueno ya ah rechazado a medio ancraid ja—río al notar el sonroso del pelinegro

—N-no te e-equivocas ! Ella n-no me a-atrae para n-nada !— grito moviendo sus manos y cabeza rápidamente haciendo que hasta los habitantes del pueblo voltearan a pesar que eran una simple animacion.

—ja ! Con que eso es ! Te gusta !— continuo el pelirojo.

—q-que no !— grito aún más desesperado.

—asi que la debilidad del asombroso 'espadachin negro' es nada más y nada menos que 'el destello veloz' de los K.O.B. Ja—río nuevamente.

—eso no es c-ierto... Ademas ella es subcomandante y sólo le importa salir de aquí al igual que a mi, mi prioridad es salir y sacar a todos de aquí... No necesito la compañía de nadie, sólo estoy bien—dijo con una seriedad tan fría como un glaciar.

—e.. Lo siento era una broma... Pero no es necesario que hagas esto sólo kiri..—

—si tengo que hacerlo sólo, adiós klein—termino dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia un prado serca de ahí.

_"Si tengo que estar sólo_", pensaba, "_si estaba sólo nadie moriria por su culpa, nadie moriria como su pequeño gremio..."_

Llego hasta un arbol que brindaba una generosa sombra y sin pensarlo dos veces se recosto a tomar un pequeño descanzo, no pasaron mas de 15 minutos para que una voz y tono muy particular y conocido rompiera su concentracion.

No podia negar que la figura que vio parada alado de el le parecia perfetamente delineada.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que la chica le replicaba le contesto como era normal entre ellos y se volvio a acomodar disponiendose a cerrar los ojos y relajarse.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo por unos pocos minutos dormido sin embargo se desperto al recordar que en ese juego de la muerte dormir a las afueras era un peligro mortal.

Dio un mediano bozteso y se dispuso a levantarse para ir de cazeria y ganar un poco de dinero pero dio un gran salto de sorpresa al notar la figura femenina que tanto le atraia recostada y profundamente dormida.

Como habia pasado eso!? Y recordo lo que le dijo justo antes de ignorarla y seguir relajandose _"esta es la mejor configuracion del clima en aincraid, lo entenderias si te relajaras"_ se resigno aceptando que el en cierta forma era el culpable de eso y se sento al pie del arbol.

Ahi estaba el viendo a la chica dormir y sin querer comenzo a pensar _"ella es muy fuerte, y a la vez bonita, hay algo en ella que me hace sentir una sensacion extraña... Cuando ella esta en la batalla me siento seguro por que se que ella jamas permitiria que algun jugador muriera, es decir por eso es que no han habido perdidas desde el piso 21... Pero siento que ella esconde algo, no se por que me da la sensacion de que no hace esto por querer salir, es como si lo hiciera por compromiso con los demas jugadores... Bueno no se lo que sea pero debo de dejar de pensar tanto en ella! Aaah esto es un juego de muerte no de amor !_" ...

—a-amor!?, pero que estoy pensando !?—grito sacudiendo su cabeza sonrojada.

—mm..—escucho a la chica intentando despertar por lo que rapidamente se tapo la boca y corrio a esconderse detras del pequeño muro que dividía el camino de la pradera.

—eso estuvo serca—soplo aliviado al ver a la chica acomodarse y volver a su sueño.

La tarde caia y despues de su maniobra de 'escape' decidio sentarse en la misma barda y contemplar el atardecer

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el chico volviera a su mismo dilema "pero... Que será lo que oculta? Porque?... Se me hace imposible que una persona tan fuerte y tan bonita pueda tener algún tipo de problema, talvez tenga problemas con los chicos deben de sofocarla con tantas declaraciones... Y si yo me le de..."

—achu!— estornudo la chica y comenzo a levantarse de su sueño.

—buenos dias—saludo con una sonrisa olvidando por completo que hace un momento habia aceptado lo que tanto evitaba.

Despues de una extraña platica se dirigieron en señal de gratitud hacia un restaurante en el pueblo ya que la chica le habia ofrecido una comida en señal de gratitud por haber cuidado de ella pues conocía bien el peligro.

Dias despues de que el alboroto en el pueblo sobre una muerte dentro de una sona segura pasará ellos continuaron viendose, inventaban cualquier pequeño detalle para verse al día siguiente.

El chico no podía creer lo mucho que habia llegado a relacionarse con ella, cosa que también asombraba a la chica, ella no pudo evitar pensar recostada en su cama y viendo hacia la venta "kirito es muy fuerte y ademas tiene una personalidad con la que es facil llevarse... Talvez con el pueda alfin dejar de estar sola" sonrio pues al igual que el la mayor parte del tiempo habia pasado recluida pasast de ser la sub líder de un gremio tan fuerte.

Jamás se pudo perdonar que por poco lo perdia, despues de que el habia luchado por liberarla del gremio y al perder habia tenido que unirse a el, no habia noche en la que ella no pensara en como casi no podía salvarlo despues de haberle prometido que ella lo protegeria.

—buenos dias—saludo aún adormilado.

—buenos dias kirito-kun— saludo con una sonrisa.

—eh asuna sería bueno que sólo me llamaras kirito je, creo que asi debe ser ahora—le devolvió la sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano izquierda y le recordaba a la chica que la noche anterior se habían casado.

—e-eh hi, kirito— respondio nerviosa recostada a lado de el.

—hi asuna—sonrio nuevamente sonrosado.

—eh kirito, te parece bien que venda mi departamento para asi no quedarnos sin dinero, digo la casa que vimos ayer era hermosa pero algo cara al igual que los muebles—pregunto levantándose de la cama.

—no no lo vendas talvez algundia nos haga falta, cuando vengamos aquí o estemos por estos pisos nos quedaremos aquí—respondió siguiendo a la chica.

—hi!— sonrio en aceptacion y despues de vestirse salieron de ahí.

Habían pedido permiso para unas vacaciones despues de lo sucedido y ahi se habían dado cuenta de lo que tanto trataban de evitar, se habían enamorado incondicionalmente uno del otro.

Llegaron al piso 22 donde se dijieron tomados de las manos hacia una cabaña oculta entre arboles para asi comprarla y entrar a verla, no tardaron mucho para salir en busca de los muebles.

Una vez arreglado todo quedaron completamente exaustos los dos por lo que se recostaron en el sillon y se relajaron.

—kirito, gracias—fue lo que dijo la chica abrazando fuertemente al susodicho.

—no tienes que agradecerme—sonrio y correspondió el abrazo de su ahora esposa.

—mm tengo hambre je—dijo ella y se levanto hacia su cocina donde se dispuso a cocinar.

—si yo tambien!—afirmo alegre pues amaba la comida de su esposa.

Se perdió viendo desde el sillon como cocinaba ella, le parecía un sueño tenerla a su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto instintivamente y camino hacia ella.

—eh que sucede kiri..—no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el agarré de su menton por parte del chico fue el inicio de un profundo beso.

—asuna, te amo—dijo durante el segundo que se separaron sus labios.

—yo tambien te amo kirito—regreso ella soltando el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y abrazando por el cuello al pelinegro.

Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más intenso y fue tomando más ganas de conseguir más que sólo un abrazo apretado.

Tomando la iniciativa comenzo dando unos pasos hacia atras hasta llegar a topar con el borde de la meseta lo cual hizo que se desprendieran de su beso para verse a los ojos...

—kirito, asme tuya una vez más—pidió sonrojada pero decidida a lo que el sonrio coquetamente y convirtió su abrazo en un agarre con fuerza.

Con el mismo agarre fue bajando sus manos desde la cadera de la chica, pasando por su espalda baja, tocando sus bien definidos gluteos hasta llegar a posicionarse justo debajo de ellos tomando con ansias la separacion de sus piernas para luego hacer un moviento rapido que la dejo sobre la meseta exponiendo el interior de su falda.

—aaah..—soltó un gemido de placer al sentir como las manos de su esposo la tomaban por la espalda baja para atraerla hacia el quedando justamente pegados de las caderas sintiendo la erección que se hacia presente en el.

Comenzo a besar su cuello pues sabía que esto envolvia de espasmos placenteros a su esposa a lo que la susodicha no soporto más y busco con ansias el inicio de la camisa de su amante.

Cuando esta no pudo encontrar el borde de la camisa entro en desespero pues el chico seguia besando su cuello y haciendo movimientos con sus manos por las piernas de la chica, a lo que ella optó por tomar el cuello de la camisa y romperla liberando un gemido por parte de el pues esto le parecio tan salvaje en ella que logró exitarlo al punto que con la misma fuerza que ella empleo rompio su falda.

—asuna no aguanto mas—soltó aferrado a sus gluteos y hundido en su cuello.

—haslo kirito...—pidió enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera negra de su amante.

Se despegaron por sólo unos segundos para poder terminar de desnudar a su esposa rompiendole primero la camisa y siguiendo con sus bragas.

Verla ahí sentada sobre la meseta completamente desnuda con un notable sonrojo hizo que el chico se apresurara a desequipar su ropa restante.

—haslo... Haslo ya kirito—pidio entrecortada pues notablemente ella tampoco soportaba más.

—asuna...—soltó

—aaaahh...—suspiro al sentir la estocada del chico hacia su entrada.

—a-asuna...—pudo apenas susurrar al sentir el interior húmedo y cálido de ella.

Con el mismo agarré del inicio el comenzo a mover sus caderas dentro de la chica con un suave vaiven llenando la cocina y parte de la sala con unos leves gemidos por parte de ambos, agradecieron vivir en un lugar apartado, no es como si alguien los pudiera oír pues una cualidad de SAO era la privacidad a puerta cerrada.

Continuando con la acción el chico comenzo a subir una de sus manos hacia los pechos de ella tomando su pecho iquierdo suavemente con su mano y con la otra apretar un poco más el agarre en su gluteo derecho.

—mm...kiri...kirito...—disfruto la chica con el agarre.

—te...te gusta...asu..asuna—respondio entrecortado debido a la sensacion de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—hi..—afirmó abrazando con más fuerza a su amante y besarle suavemente la endidura de su oreja izquierda.

—aaah...—soltó el chico aprentando mas sus dos agarres en señal de exitacion por la acción de la chica.

—kiri..kirito...—resoplo sobre la oreja de el.

—a-a-asuna...—dijo al sentir su calido aliento en su oído.

—aaaaaahh...—grito al sentir como su amante la penetraba con fuerza señal de que estaba serca del climax.

Con la misma fuerza de su anterior estocada continuo el pelinegro llenando ahora toda la casa con los gritos ahogados en placer de su amada esposa.

—ki...ki...ki...kirito...—apenas pudo nombrarlo por la fuerza y velocidad con que el la sometia.

—asu..na...estoy por...—contesto aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad aún más haciendo gritar fuertemente a la chica.

—sigue kirito!...no pares kiri-to...!—grito arqueando y haciendo volar sus largos cabellos por el espacio que separaba su espalda de la pared.

—aaaaahhhhh...—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo abrazándose fuertemente con sus cuerpos contrayendose de placenteros e interminables espasmos señal del climax alcanzado por ambos.

—te..—dijo el.

—..amo—completo la chica.

Dejando caer cansadas sus piernas al borde de la meseta abrazo con cansancio a su amante el cual tenía su frente recostada sobre el hombro de ella y sus manos se sostenian en el borde de la meseta, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

—je se me quitó el hambre—dijo coqueta al oido de el.

—je a mi tambien asuna—respondió de igual manera.

—tengo sueño—dijo recostandose sobre su hombro desnudo.

—hi... Vayamos a dormir a la cama— y asi tomo entre sus brazos las piernas de su esposa para llevarla igual que una bebe con sus piernas callendo al borde de las caderas de el y su cabeza recostada delicadamente sobre su hombro.

Desnudos llegaron a su cama asi para dormir profundamente y abrazdos, pues la mudanza sumada con la forma que habian 'cenado' los dejo nokeados.

Asi dejaron de estar solos despues de tanto tiempo alfin habian encontrado, el a alguien tan fuerte que lo hacia sentir seguro de nunca perderla, y ella a alguien que le dio significado a su vida tanto en el juego como en la vida real.

—

_**REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEWS PLIS :D**_

_**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo :) espero les haya gustado :) desde aquí comienza el drama , sólo un poquito más en el capitulo 3 y comenzara :) lo que pasa es que no quise arruinar el momento jeje *-* ah prodian decirme si debo cambiar la clasificación a M?xD x fa :3**_

_**Bueno sin más me despido hasta la siguiente lectura :) busquenla e días aproximadamente :) si me es posible la subo mañana :) osea 5 de diciembre del 2014 xD sino busquenla entre el 10 y el 11 de diciembre :) lo más tarde el 12 xD lo que pasa es que tarde por tareas en la uni u.u pero eso es otra historia :D bien me voy :) chao! **_

_**REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEWS PLIS :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola holaaa :D bueno empiezo con el siguiente capitulo :3 claro sin antes aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad y que esta es una simple y humilde historia creada en mi mente :3 espero que les guste y los review son bienvenidos :3 me ayudara saber si les gusta y así seguirlo :3 agradesco los pequeños pero significativos review y atendiendo sus peticiones los pensamientos ahora serán distinguidos por: ""pensamientos""... Y me disculpo por tantos errores ortográficos :c es difícil revisar todo escrito en el celular :c sin embargo prometo no cometerlos y que asi disfruten tranquilamente de la lectura :D :3 ENJOY !**_

—

Capitulo 3.

Un nuevo día se anunciaba en todo aincraid y en el piso 22 se asomaba un tenue rayo de luz solar, que aunque era una simple simulación en este mundo, entraba por el umbral de cristal situado justo a lado de la cama que compartían los recién casados fuertemente abrazados.

Abrió ligeramente sus ojos ambar al sentir la luz invasora sobre estos, inconscientemente reforzó el agarré al pecho de su amante en señal de comodidad y al sentir la piel desnuda de él en su palma un leve sonroso se hizo presente en sus mejillas para luego girar su cara hacia arriba y situarse justo debajo del menton de un kirito aún dormido.

Sonrio con ternura pues le parecía una imagen que pensaba jamas conoceria en alguien, y le alegraba que ese alguien fuese él.

—te amo—susurro suavemente al depositar un cálido beso serca de los labios del pelinegro.

—mm..—suspiro el chico al sentir el cariño de su esposa.

—buenos dias, kirito—saludo al verlo abrir sus ojos.

—muy buenos dias, asuna—respondio atrayendo hacia él con un agarré más firme el cuerpo de ella.

—¿Despertaste de buen humor?—preguntó coqueta al recordar su 'cena' de anoche.

—je...—esa fue su respuesta en signo de afirmación.

—y bien, ¿Que haremos hoy?—preguntó la chica estirando sus brazos para despues sentarse en la cama y tomar la sabana para tapar sus 'encantos'.

—em...que te parece si...n-nos q-quedamos en c-cama—propuso colorado con la mano en su cara precisamente para intentar disimular el sonroso pues sólo podía pensar en una y sólo una cosa ""que linda se ve en esa posición..."".

La chica se avergonzó con dicha propuesta al notar que la posición en que se encontraba daba vista directa hacia la parte derecha inferior de su abdomen, parte de sus curvas traseras y parte de su pierna derecha aún desnudas todas ellas.

Su sonroso se hizo más vivido al recordar como habia roto una camisa en buen estado, pensaba ""¡¿como rayos hice eso?!.."" cuando...

—fue por la fuerza que imprimiste al jalarla..—respondió su duda adivinando lo que su amada esposa pensaba.

—¿¡aah.. p-p-pero como!?—pregunto sorprendida.

—pues veras.. Al igual que la comida, la ropa tiene un nivel de duración.. La cual se acorta al ser dañana.. Normalmente una armadura tiene un tiempo mucho más duradero que una simple camisa como la de ayer.. Pero debido a la fuerza que utilizaste.. Pues.. S-se rompió..— contesto evitando la mirada de ella.

—pe-perdón—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—no lo pidas, ahora todo lo mio te pertenece y puedes hacer con ello lo que tú quieras—calmo posicionandoce justo frente de ella para tomar su rostro, acercárse a sus labios, y besarla suavemente.—em..e-entonces...q-que q-quieres h-hacer—tituveo ella al despegar sus labios del pelinegro.

El chico sólo sonrio coqueto arqueando una ceja para de nuevo besarla olvidando la vergüenza con la que anteriormente le habia propuesto su plan para el dia.

Con un movimiento hábil tomo con su mano derecha la espalda desnuda de la chica haciendo caer la sabana que le impedía sentir el rose de su cuerpo con el de ella.

Suavemente la recostó de nuevo en la cama dejando caer sus largos cabellos anaranjados en la almohada y pasando su pierna a un lado de las caderas de la chica.

Quedando completamente sobre ella finalizó el beso para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y comenzar a besar con ansias sus bien diseñados pechos.

Pronto la habitación se vio envuelta de placenteros sonidos provinientes de la chica haciéndoce más sonoros cada vez que el pelinegro pasaba su lengua por sus rosados 'botones'.

Bajo poco a poco depositando suaves besos en el camino, pasando por su ombligo, llegando a su vientre, para finalmente detenerse justo en la parte más íntima de ella.

No pudo evitar mirar fijamente esa parte de ella que le parecía tan sensual.. justo cuando no pudo contenerse de sólo mirar y decidió probar su sabor la mano de la chica lo detuvo.

—y-yo quiero..qu-que me hagas el amor c-como a-ayer—pidió sonrosada.

El sólo asintió con la mirada para volver a besar los suaves labios de ella volviendo a su posición inicial.

Lentamente comenzo a entrar en el interior de su esposa para unirse nuevamente en un acto de amor...

Quedaron agotados despues de ello por lo que decidieron dormir de nuevo hasta que un nuevo día se asomo.

En los dias siguientes las noches eran testigos de su entrega total en corazón, alma y cuerpo.

Y en las mañanas un nuevo rayo de sol les entregaba una aventura más por los vastos bosques del piso 22.

Ahí fue cuando una aventura más los llevó a conocer a su primera hija, que aunque no era fruto de sus interminables noches de amor, la amaban como si hubiese estado dentro del vientre de la chica por 9 meses.

—tenemos que encontrar a sus tutores—dijo el.

—hi, lo se— respondió ella.

—pero tengo que admitir que con yui-chan aquí, este lugar se siente como un verdadero hogar—sonrio viendo a la pequeña niña dormir en el sillon.

La tomo entre sus brazos justo despues de terminar de hablar con su esposa para llevarla a dormir en la segunda cama que parecía no haber sido tocada desde su compra.

—durmamos kirito—dijo la chica abrazando a su esposo mientras veía dormir placidamente a su hija.

—hi, durmamos—asintió para despues dirigirse abrazados a su cama y entrar a descansar.

—je buenas noches—dijo ella con un suave y corto beso.

—eh..hi.. Buenas noches—contesto resignado pues sabía que ahora tenían una hija durmiendo en la misma habitación que ellos por lo que sus noches de luna de miel habian llegado a su fin, sin embargo estaba feliz, tenían una familia, aún estando en un juego de muerte, la felicidad habia llegado a ellos.

Quedaron devastados al perder a su pequeña niña, no les importaba si ella era un programa creado por el sistema cardinal del juego era su hija y la amaban sin importar que, justo antes de que el sistema pudiera borrarla despues de haberlos salvado, la habilidad del pelinegro pudo servir para rescatar los datos ella y asi resguardarla en la memoria central de su NerveGear.

No tardó mucho para que despues de esto ambos fueran llamados a las líneas delanteras a luchar, un terror que no habian sentido desde el primer dia que el juego comenzo se apodero de ellos, no querían perder su tiempo juntos, no querían perderse, el no quería que ella muriera y ella no quería que el muriera.

Sus más profundos miedos fueron materializados al ver como su comandante, o mejor dicho, kayaba akihiko, daba una estocada con su larga espada para terminar con los HP de su amada esposa justo frente a sus ojos.

Ella tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para deshacer por su cuenta la parálisis que utilizo kayaba en todos con excepción del pelinegro, dando un brinco frente a la espada de su comandante... detuvo la muerte de su esposo sin embargo la muerta llego para ella...

Sintió como la vida volvió a él al ver a su amante parada justo en frente de el, habian terminado juntos el juego, el costo habia sido sus vidas.

No supo como, pero despertó de esa pesadilla vivo, no pasaron más de 5 segundos para que el se levantara de la cama del hospital y caminara en busca de su amada.

Una enfermera de cabello castaño y tenzado lo detuvo y dirigió de nuevo a su cama, ella llamó al doctor para que lo revisará y esa misma tarde agentes de la policía lo visitaron.

El acepto ayudarlos con lo que ellos pidieran a cambio de que le dijieran el paradero de la chica.

Pocos meses despues de su recuperación se entero que ella se encontraba en un juego llamado 'alfhein'.

Ahí fue donde se encontró con una sorpresa que nunca habria podido adivinar...

—¡estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Estoy enamorada de mi oniichan!—grito abriendo bruscamente la puerta de su habitación.

—pero, eso...sugu—dijo anonadado.

—¡lo se, se que no eres mi hermano! ¡ya lo se! ¡Por eso estaba tan feliz cuando despertaste y comenzaste a tratarme amable! ¡Creí que sentías lo mismo!..¡pero luego me enteré de ella, de asuna!... ¡Si hubieras seguido siendo un idiota conmigo jamas hubiera tenido esperanzas!—grito llorando descontrolada.

—yo...sugu...esto aún no ah terminado... Necesito sacarla de ahí para asi poder darte una respuesta..—término el chico dándole un poco de tranquilidad a la chica, sin embargo muy en el fondo él sabía la respuesta.

Finalmente logró sacar del coma a la chica de ojos ambar, con ayuda de su pequeña hija e impresionantemente de su ex comandante...Kayaba...

Fue dura la pelea pero valió la pena poder conocer en persona al amor de su vida, poder sentir sus frágiles labios besando los suyos, poder finalmente terminar con el juego de la muerte...

Sabía que anteriormente habia dicho a su pequeña hermana una mentira para calmarla, sabía que amaba a asuna y que solo la quería a ella... Entonces pensaba ""porque le dije eso a sugu?""...

Ignoro esta duda para volver a la platica que tenía con uno de los que le ayudo a encontrar a asuna.

El lo habia buscado para que lo ayudara con un nuevo problema en un juego llamado Gun Gale Online...

—

_**REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEWS PLIS :D**_

_**Hasta aquí el tercer capi :3 espero que le haya gustado :3 lo hice un poco más rápido en la historia debido a que es como una segunda introducción :3 a partir de aquí entra sinon y pues.. Si han visto el anime entenderán por donde va el concepto u.u pero les aseguro que hay una sorpresa que no se esperan ! ñ.ñ**_

_**Podrían decirme que tal estuvo la ortografía porfa :3 quiero hacer que disfruten la lectura y es importante para mi hacerlos felices :)**_

_**Bueno sin más me despido hasta la siguiente lectura :) busquenla e días aproximadamente ya que estoy un poco más atareada en la uni u.u si me es posible la subo mañana :) osea 12 de diciembre del 2014 xD sino busquenla entre el 17 y el 18 de diciembre :) lo más tarde el 20 xD :D bien me voy :) chao! **_

_**REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEWS PLIS, REVIEWS PLIS :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola holaaa :D bueno empiezo con el siguiente capitulo :3 claro sin antes aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad y que esta es una simple y humilde historia creada en mi mente :3 espero que les guste y los review son bienvenidos :3 me ayudara saber si les gusta y así seguirlo :3 agradesco los pequeños pero significativos review, los pensamientos serán distinguidos por: ""pensamientos""... disfruten tranquilamente de la lectura :D :3 ENJOY !**_

—

Capitulo 4.

Habia sido una batalla agotadora, sin embargo de nuevo habia sido el héroe del juego. Jamas podria haber imaginado que detrás del misterio de Death Gun se encontraria de nuevo con el gremio infernal del 'ataúd risueño'.

Recordó todas la batallas que habia tenido contra ellos, sin embargo despues de haber terminado con eso logró sentir un poco de tranquilidad si asi le podría decir...

No podía dejar de pensar y de notar un cambio de animo en su adorada novia desde que habia trasladado de nuevo su cuenta a Alfheim. Sabía que él tenía la culpa al haberle ocultado lo peligroso de su misión, ahora tenía que buscar la manera de compensar la angustia de la chica.

—uff...—soplo cerrando lentamente sus ojos en señal de rendición pues sabía que tenía que ser un novio más cariñoso para lograr contentar a su activa novia.

—aaah...—dijo con voz tenue cubriendo su cara con la almohada más cercana que tenía al alcance de su mano intentado esconder su sonroso pues el romanticismo no era un atributo que se le daba muy bien, es más recordaba como era su novia la que siempre hacia detalles tiernos para él...

—...soy el peor novio del mundo...—se dijo a si mismo con voz decepcionada aún aplastando su cara con la suave almohada al no poder pensar un detalle romántico que hacerle a la chica que amaba.

—la amo y aún asi no puedo pensar en un detalle romántico para ella...—decía retirando la suavidad de su cara mostrando el pequeño mojin que formaba en sus labios y su mirada un tanto brillosa pues odiaba ser un chico 'seco', o asi le habia dicho su amigo de cabellos rojos...

Recordaba la charla que ambos tuvieron hace menos de 2 horas en la que su amigo klein le habia dicho lo siguiente: -'neh kirito, dime que haces para tener tan enamorada a asuna de ti?'-

A lo que él no supo contestar y en un intento desesperado por decir algo sólo logró soltar graciosos sonidos que hicieron que su receptor riera de forma abrupta y le dijiera: -'jaja vaya kirito ni tú sabes tú formula para ser tan popular entre las chicas'-

El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza en señal de no saber de que le hablaba pues la ingenuidad del espadachin en esos temas era grande, por otro lado el pelirojo recuperó el aliento y tomando una posición más sería se despidió pero al dar la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida del cafe le dijo al pelinegro unas palabras que lograron deprimirlo..

—...¿sera verdad?...— preguntaba al techo de su habitación con una voz entrecortada al escuchar resonar en su cabeza el comentario del pelirojo: -' neh kirito, si yo tuviera una novia como asuna no sería un novio tan seco como tu, sabes las chicas necesitan cariño y si no lo demuestras tarde o temprano ella se irá buscando a alguien que si se lo dé... Alguien como yo'-.

Su pecho le dolío a lo que rápidamente llevó su mano derecha hacia el, esa última frase lo habia dejado confundido... ""¿como que 'alguien como yo' ?"" abrió abruptamente su boca mientras sus ojos brillaban fervientes intentando contener su angustia.

De un salto se paró de su cama en busca de su celular, recorrió con sus manos todo el escritorio rápidamente hasta topar con el, tomarlo y con una velocidad impresionante marcar ese número que habia memorizado con tanta alegria.

—¡asuna! ¡Dime que pasa entre tú y klein!—grito con desesperación al escuchar la voz de la chica contestar el llamado.

—¿eh? ¿No entiendo kirito?— contestaba por el otro lado de la línea telefónica muy confundida y sorprendida al escuchar ese tono de voz en el pelinegro.

—necesito hablar contigo... Pasó por ti en 20 minutos—dijo buscando su chaqueta y abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—kirito estoy en mi casa...—respondió la chica a lo que el paró en seco al recordar que a la señora yuuki no le agradaba mucho.

—eh... ¿Crees que puedas salir a la estación? Yo te estaré esperando ahi— propuso y siguió con pasó apresurado a bajar por las escaleras.

—hi, etto ¿estas bien?—pregunto angustiada la chica pues era extraño oírlo tan serio y desesperado a la vez.

—hi, nos vemos—corto la llamada y fue directo en busca de las llaves de su motocicleta, aviso a su madre y a su pequeña hermana que iba de salida y en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba en la estación cerca de la casa de su novia esperando que ella apareciera.

Logró divisar a no más de 4 metros la cabellera larga de la chica que se movía de lado a lado rápidamente pues ella venia corriendo hacia él.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el pelinegro aún montado en su motocicleta donde se detuvo para recuperar el aire que habia perdido en el camino, alzó su cabeza mostrando su expresión de angustia pero antes de poder decir algo el chico la interrumpió.

—vamos, sube—le dijo con voz firme extendiendo un segundo casco hacia ella.

—h-hi—lo tomo y se lo puso para después subír con él.

Él chico rápidamente encendió su motocicleta y aceleró para moverse de ahí, la chica tomo con fuerza la cintura del espadachin pues no esperaba la velocidad con la que habia arrancado.

Minutos después bajo la velocidad para poder dar vuelta sin peligro y asi volver a acelerar para que la motocicleta fuera capaz de subir la cuesta por la que iban, al llegar a la cima de ella el pelinegro se detuvo lentamente para quedar justo frente a una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Alegremente se sacó el casco de la cabeza y acomodando su largo cabello camino hasta llegar a la varanda que separaba la cima con la inclinada colina.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción al ver tantos árboles de cerezo que movían sus hojas en la misma dirección que movía su anaranjada cabellera alborotandola tiernamente por el viento, voltio su vista hacia donde estaba el pelinegro y al notar que él seguía recostado en su motocicleta se acercó rápidamente.

—kirito, ¿que sucede?—pregunto suavemente dejando el casco que tenía en sus manos sobre el asiento.

—asuna... ¿Que hay entre tú y klein?— soltó mirandola fijamente a los ojos en espera de su respuesta.

—¿como? Entre klein y yo no hay nada más que amistad—respondió sin tituvear con su mirada fija en los ojos profundos de él.

—dime, ¿él te ah dicho algo?—pregunto con la misma seriedad y levantandose de su posición haciendo que el espacio entre ellos se reduciera.

—¿de-decirme que?— pregunto nerviosa dando un pequeño pasó hacia atras pues la cercanía que tenían la hacia perder su fuerza, no es que ocultará algo sino que la reacción que él le causaba la hacia temblar.

—asuna, ¿me amas?—pregunto casi como una suplica, esperando oír la respuesta que lo haría feliz.

—claro que te amo kirito—respondió con voz suave sonriendo sonrojada a lo que el nombrado suspiro aliviado para así abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

Subió su rostro para poder encontrarse de nuevo los sus ojos color evano y separando un poco el agarré del chico rodeo su cuello con sus finos brazos.

—te amo kirito—le dijo de esa forma.

—yo tambien asuna, te amo más de lo que puedo expresar— respondió con suavidad tomando un gran suspiro para luego bajar sus manos a la cintura de ella y hundir sus labios en un beso sediento.

Sentía como sus piernas perdían fuerza con cada beso que depositaba sobre sus labios carmín, eran pocos los momentos en que podía disfrutar de un kirito apasionado, sin duda alguna no pensaba detener el impulso del chico asi que cerrando sus ojos dejo que el tuviera el control total de la situación.

Fue grande su sorpresa al sentir sus labios libres de aquel beso, extrañada por la acción del chico le dedicó una mirada que mostraba confusión a lo que él respondió con una tímida sonrisa arqueando levemente la parte interna de sus cejas en señal de vergüenza.

—l-lo siento, me deje llevar—disculpo apenado mostrando un tierno sonroso y tono de voz.

—h-hi..—suspiro resignada cerrando sus labios para después bajar la mirada.

—¿que sucede?—pregunto con preocupación al ver tal acto.

—n-nada—sonrio moviendo con rapidez su cabeza sin dejar el agarré que tenían sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

—huum asuna yuuki, ¿sera que esperabas algo más?—pregunto con picardia levantando levemente la esquina de su negra ceja izquierda y mirando fijamente la cara ahora colorada de la chica.

—¡n-n-no!—grito nerviosa separandose rápidamente del pelinegro y por inercia camino hacia atras hasta topar con la varanda en la que minutos atras habia admirado la ciudad.

—¡cuidado asuna!—grito estirando su brazo a la vez que corrió en dirección de la pelinaranja.

—tranquilo kirito, no pasa nada—sonrio al sentir el agarré a su mano.

—ten cuidado, no se que haría si algo te pasara—agregó angustiado para abrazarla nuevamente de la cintura.

—ki-kirito, ¿que sucede contigo? Estas extraño—dijo la chica esquivando apenada la mirada evano del espadachin.

—nada, es sólo que estube pensando sobre nosotros—respondió suavemente afianzando su agarré.

—¿q-que estuviste pensando?—pregunto sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo.

—pensaba que te amo, y que daria todo lo que tengo por jamas perderte—susurró despacio en el oído de la chica.

—ki-ri-to—pronunció mientras sentía como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su ser, haciéndola sentir indefensa y segura a la vez.

Una vez más sostuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y depósito un casto beso sobre los labios de éste, abrió abruptamente sus ojos ambar al sentir la embestida que hizo que sus labios se juntaran ahora en un apasionado beso. Poco a poco fue cediendo ante tal ataque dando pasó libre abriendo tímida sus labios y al sentir dentro de su cavidad la lengua inquieta del pelinegro masajeando la suya inevitablemente un suspiro sonoro se hizo presente.

Se separaron por sólo un segundo para asi tomar el aire que habian perdido, el chico miró firme hacia los ojos que tanto amaba para asi ladear una sonrisa coqueta, acercarse a su oído y susurrar muy lentamente...

—...vayamos a un lugar más privado, ¿quieres?...—

La chica pudo sentir como de nuevo un escalofrio pasaba por todo su ser, un escalofrio que le producía un sonrojo ardiente acompañado de un suspiro ahogado, no pudo decir nada tan sólo asintió mordiendo su labio inferior y obediente subió de nuevo a la motocicleta negra.

El camino se les hizo eterno a pesar que fueron no más de 15 minutos de trayecto hasta llegar a la morada del chico donde apresurado guardo su motocicleta para de igual manera abrir la puerta de su casa, al entrar corroboro que no habia nadie pues aunque sabía que su hermana pequeña saldría a practicar en el dojo y que su madre saldría a visitar a unas amigas no estaba de más que comprobará que podían tener libertad y un poco de romance.

Escuchó como la chica cerro la puerta detrás suyo para ingresar a la casa con una reverencia, acomodó sus zapatos en la entrada y se dispuso a caminar en dirección de él. Sentía como su pecho ardia pues al saber que tenían almenos un par de horas para ellos solos sin que nadie actuará de chaperon no podía evitar que su mente y cuerpo desearan algo más que un beso apasionado.

Dio una caminata rápida hasta la chica, al quedar justo frente a ella tomo entre sus manos su cabeza y estrujando entre sus dedos los sedosos cabellos anaranjados prosiguió a volver a besar sus labios rosados.

Ella tomo valor y tomo entre sus brazos el torzo del chico haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran lo más posible. Separaron sus labios para mirarse a los ojos y volver a juntarlos con una ansiedad mayor, tenían una idea de la sensación al estar juntos ya que en SAO más de una vez lo habian experimentando, sin embargo la exaltación que habia en ambos ahora no se comparaba con aquellas noches de luna de miel, la sensación de sentir sus lenguas danzar dentro de sus bocas y sus cuerpos rozar sobre sus ropas era más mucho más placentera que en el juego.

—..subamos..—pidió suspirando entre besos la chica de ojos ambar.

—..asuna..no creo ser capaz de llegar arriba..—respondió sinceramente aún más agitado que ella.

Después de haber dicho esto el chico tomo impulso hacia la sala llevando con el a una sonrojada asuna, llegando ahi tomo entre sus manos el botón inferior de la chaqueta blanca de la chica y asi fue subiendo desabrochando uno por uno sin apartar la vista de la parte que iba abriendo.

La chica igualo la acción de él al tomar la sudadera negra que llevaba y deslizarla por la cabeza del chico, una vez habiendo quitado la prenda prosiguió con su camisa de igual color.

Sintió las calidas manos de su novia moverse por su tórax al ir quitando la prenda que cubría su cuerpo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro desesperado al sentir los dedos de ella tocar ligeramente sus rosados botones al inicio de su pecho.

Al sentir esto el chico no pudo soportar más y desesperado tomo prisioneros los labios abiertos de ella, asi como tocó sus labios se dispuso a meter su lengua en busca de la de ella, en un intentó desesperado por conseguir profundizar aún más el beso mordió feroz el interior de su labio superior haciendo soltar un pequeño y placentero grito a la chica quién ahora pedía más.

Bajo sus manos justo sobre la hebilla que sostenía en su lugar el pantalón del espadachin para asi buscar como sacarlo de su lugar, mientras ella buscaba eso el chico besaba y mordia todo el cuello de la chica cuidando no dejar marcas aparentes que pudieran causar problemas en su hogar.

Finalmente logró sacar de su lugar el cinturón de su novio y el rápidamente se posiciono sobre ella abriendo sus piernas de par en par dejando a la vista el interior de su falda rosada, poco a poco deslizo sus dedos por la prenda que cubría la zona íntima de la chica haciendo que ella a su vez no dejara de respirar agitadamente, era la primera vez de ambos en el mundo real y sabían que para ambos eran los primeros mutuamente, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y de forma mas tierna juntaron su labios en besos cortos y llenos de amor...

—hola, kirito-kun—sé escucho una femenina voz proviniendo de la entrada acompañada del sonido del timbre resonando por toda la casa.

Ambos dieron un salto de sorpresa pues no esperaban que nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie llegara en ese preciso momento en donde iban a consumar su amor por primera vez en el mundo real.

Rápidamente ambos se incorporaron de nuevo a un ambiente con menos deseo y de la misma manera se vistieron para pasar de ser persividos.

—y-ya voy... Sinon-san...—grito desilucionado terminando de poner su cinturón en su lugar y dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

—hola kirito-kun, vine a saludar, y te traje esto—dijo sonriendo y mostrando un paquete de reposteria sin darse cuenta de la cara decepcionada del chico.

—hi, gracias, etto ...veras ...sinon ...yo no estoy solo...—dijo rascando su nuca y volteando hacia atras donde estaba una asuna sonrojada.

—hola sinon-san como has estado—saludo amable ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de su novio pues no era para menos...

—etto, traje un pequeño postre por que suguha me dijo que habia visto a kirito salir muy alterado..—diculpo la chica haciendo una reverencia ante la ex subcomandante.

—gracias sinon-san, pasa preparare un poco de té o café, lo que tenga kirito a la mano—dijo viendo a su novio.

—hi...creo que hay té...—respondio dando la vuelta y resignandoce a lo que pudo pasar hace un momento.

Los 3 entraron a la cocina de la casa del chico donde la pelinaranja preparó un té delicioso digno de ella y mientras la tarde caía platicaban, el único que se limitaba a responder con un "si, no" era el espadachin pues no habia sido de su agrado la intromicion en ese momento...

Un par de horas después el chico llevo al lugar donde recogio a su novia más temprano y se despidieron un un beso corto.

Ambos durmieron suspirando esa noche pues el dia que tanto querían que pasará habia sido interrumpido, ambos habian quedado con ganas de sentir mas...

El chico sólo dedico una mirada matadora hacia su pequeña hermana quien no supo el porque de ella...

—

_**REVIEWS PLIS :D**_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto u.u tube problemas con el internet y-y ...**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el cap 4 :3 espero les haya gustado y espero no me linchen por la super sensura que hubo en el mejor momento xD pero tenía que poner a sinon como es, asi como quiere meterse entre kirito y asuna ò.ó ..**_

_**Son libres de dejar REVIEWS :3 pr m ayudan para asi saber que les gusta y que quieren que continué :)**_

_**Em pueden buscar el siguiente cap por los dias 26 o 27 de diciembre del 2014 :) más tardar el 27 oki quiero dejarles una capi de año nuevo :3**_

_**Les deseo una feliz navidad ! :3 chao nos leemos :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_hola holaaa :D bueno empiezo con el siguiente capitulo :3 claro sin antes aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad y que esta es una simple y humilde historia creada en mi mente :3 espero que les guste y los review son bienvenidos :3 me ayudara saber si les gusta y así seguirlo :3 agradesco los pequeños pero significativos review, los pensamientos serán distinguidos por: "pensamientos"... disfruten tranquilamente de la lectura :D :3 ENJOY !_**

Capítulo 5.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que la situación que habían tenido había pasado, debido a la intromisión de cierta chica de anteojos su relación seguía en el mismo nivel a pesar de que ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas avanzar.

Durante esos meses muchas cosas habían ocurrido, la más importante fue conocer a esa chica que tanta fe le dio y que tanta vida le hizo sentir… yuuki…

Recordaba entre sonrisas los momentos que pasaron juntas, aquella platica en la que por un momento pensó en casarse con ella, o aquel momento en que la conoció en persona dentro del hospital.

Cada momento para ella había sido de suma importancia dentro de su vida, recordaba cómo había sentido celos de ver que tan bien se llevaba con el espadachín de ojos negros a pesar de que semanas atrás esta le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con el haciendo que soltara una risa nerviosa pues sabia a que se refería pero no sabía por qué su pequeña ´onee-chan´ tenía miedo de él.

El día en que la perdió para siempre se había dado cuenta de cuenta de cuanto anhelaba poder llevar una vida feliz alado de quien la hacía feliz sin embargo sabía que el camino que quería elegir era muy duro de seguir, sabía que el camino estaría lleno de muchas trabas y demás cosas que siempre buscarían hacer que lo abandonara, a pesar de eso ella estaba segura de querer para siempre seguirlo.

Y ahora ella caminaba a paso veloz para poder llegar a tiempo su casa, recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho minutos antes de que ella partiera al colegio, hoy empezaría con lecciones de música a petición de su madre ya que a pesar de llevar las mejores calificaciones de todo el colegio a ella le parecía importante que sus habilidades no se limitaran a los estudios pues el que su hija tuviera la mayoría de créditos tanto en los estudios como en habilidades fuera de ellos le aseguraría un cupo en la mejor y más prestigiada universidad de todo Japón.

Así que ahora tendría que salir del colegio a paso apresurado para llegar a tiempo a las lecciones de música que su madre le había programado, a pesar de su partida rápida pudo despedirse de sus amigos y dar una breve explicación del por qué no podía esperarlos.

Había notado la mirada triste de cierto pelinegro al decirle que no podría quedarse, no sabía lo que él pensaba sobre su partida pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que más tarde en Alfheim le compensaría esto.

Pudo divisar su hogar al doblar la esquina y al entrar fue recibida con un cordial saludo por parte de su ama de llaves quien le anuncio que en pocos minutos llegaría su instructora, subió las escaleras para tomar una ducha rápida y vestirse apropiadamente con una falda debajo de las rodillas de color rojo y una camisa de cuello alto y mangas ¾ color blanca.

Se dirigió a la sala de su casa a esperar que llegara la instructora que su madre había contratado, después de 10 minutos su silueta apareció por la puerta.

—Buenas tardes— saludo haciendo una reverencia hacia su nueva instructora.

—muy buenas tardes señorita yuuki, mi nombre es Nicole LaFler—devolvió el saludo haciendo notar su peculiar acento.

—disculpe la intromisión, ¿usted no es de Japón cierto? — pregunto curiosa la chica sentándose nuevamente en el sillón marrón detrás de ella.

—Tiene buen oído señorita, en efectivo no soy nativa de aquí, soy francesa—afirmo sonriendo y tomando asiento frente a ella.

—oh es francesa, y dígame ¿Cómo es que una chica francesa talentosa llego a nuestro país? —continuo la plática con su nueva instructora a la vez que tomaba en sus manos un fino violín que su madre le había dejado preparado en la sala.

—gracias por el elogio señorita, vera fui invitada a tocar con la filarmónica japonesa hace 20 años, aquí conocí a mi esposo, él es profesor de poesía en la universidad que entiendo su madre quiere que ingrese, yo tenía 22 años cuando nos casamos—respondió amable ante la pregunta.

—vaya usted era joven cuando se casó, debe de amarlo demasiado— afirmo con alegría.

—Así es señorita, amo a mi esposo—sonrió sonrosada.

— ¿Imagino que usted también es profesora?—pregunto tomando un cuaderno de partituras.

—soy instructora privada de música, mi hijo me ayuda cuando yo tengo pendientes que hacer, por favor le pido disculpas si alguna vez yo no puedo asistir y en cambio viene mi hijo, le aseguro que él es tan talentoso como yo—disculpo tomando también un cuaderno parecido al de la chica.

—oh tiene un hijo, ¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunto por cortesía.

—Él tiene 19 años señorita, nació un año después que nos casamos—respondió sonriente.

—Me alegro por usted—sonrió de regreso.

— ¿le parece si comenzamos? —dijo para así comenzar a explicarle a la chica la posición en la que el instrumento debe de tomarse.

La sesión programada trascurrió con velocidad pues era sencillo acoplarse a la gentileza y sabiduría de su instructora, ella era una señora de cabellos rubios largos atados con una coleta baja que caía en su hombro derecho a pesar de tener más de 40 años bien podría hacerse pasar por una joven de no más de 30, tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde olivo y su piel era blanca digna de una francesa.

Justo después de que se despidió de su instructora se dispuso a correr hacia su habitación para así conectarse a ese mundo que aunque sabía que no era real a ella la hacía sentir viva. Se recostó cómodamente en su cama y se puso el aparato similar al NerveGear pero antes de poder pronunciar las palabras que la llevarían de regreso a aquel mundo su celular sonó, reincorporo su cuerpo para sentarse sobre su cama y al tomar el celular, entristeció pues el número que se distinguía era de su madre.

Sin mucho afán contesto para solo asentir a lo que se le ordenaba por el teléfono, se quitó el aparato de la cabeza y justo como temía noto en el reloj junto a su cama la hora, 6:00pm… era la hora de la cena.

Bajo de la misma manera que al contestar el aparato y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde ya la esperaba su madre para cenar.

—Dime como te fue en la sesión—soltó sería justo cuando la chica de cabellos naranja entraba por la puerta.

—muy bien, la señora LaFler es muy buena maestra…—respondió sentándose frente a su madre.

—qué bueno te informo tus lecciones de violín serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes mientras tanto los días martes, jueves y sábado serán de piano—ordeno sin siquiera preguntarle a la chica quien solo abrió sus ojos y suspiro suprimiendo sus ganas de hablar.

—demo… que hay con mis clases del colegio—pregunto temerosa.

—tus clases serán las mismas, es más si entras a un club de deportes permitiré recortar tus sesiones de música—propuso tomando la servilleta y poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

—Y cuando se supone que tenga tiempo para eso…—repico con voz baja.

—es tu decisión asuna—contrarresto sin importarle el tono de voz de la chica.

Ella simplemente se quedó callada meditando que hacer, pensaba "si me niego todos los días tendré el horario ocupado y no poder entrar a Alfheim…sin embargo si entro a algún club de deportes podre pasar más tiempo en el colegio y por ende pasar más tiempo con los demás…"

—está bien… entrare en el equipo de voleibol— acepto pensando que talvez así podría pasar más tiempo con su amado kirito.

A pesar de que hace poco había logrado convencer a su madre de no cambiarla de colegio a cambio de ser la mejor alumna parecía que su madre se empeñaba en mantenerla lejos de sus amigos y del chico, en especial del chico…

Termino su cena en silencio a lo que se levantó de la mesa, agradeció la comida y salió del comedor.

Al llegar a su habitación noto la hora y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lastimero al darse cuenta de la hora, le había dicho al chico que antes de las 7:00pm se conectaría para poder explicarle todo pero la hora marcada era de las 8:35pm… era muy tarde para entrar sabía que el chico ya no estaría…

Del otro lado de la ciudad estaba un kirito pensativo recostado en su cama, hace 5 minutos que había cerrado sesión en Alfheim al no tener rastro alguno de su amada novia, sabía que ella era puntual sin embargo espero 1 hora más de lo acordado a que apareciera.

— ¿Qué habrá sucedido…asuna? — se preguntó a sí mismo para después levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a tomar una ducha.

Dentro del cuarto de baño se dispuso a retirar las camisa negra y el pantalón del mismo color para entrar bajo una lluvia de agua tibia, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el que había quedado plantado, no es que le molestara si no que le preocupaba que su chica no había aparecido, sabía que ella era una chica de palabra y decidida es por eso que la amaba tanto, el hecho de que no entrara a reunirse con él le inquietaba.

Mientras enjuagaba sus cabellos negros sentía que algo malo ocurría u ocurriría, al igual que ella estaba consciente de que el camino que quería a su lado sería un camino largo y difícil sin embargo no quería estar al lado de nadie más.

Presentía que algo le ocultaba y eso no era bueno…

Al salir de la ducha vio la hora de su reloj de pared que marcaba las 8:37pm busco su celular y marco el número de su novia.

— ¿kirito? —respondió una voz alegre.

—asuna te lo eh dicho, mi nombre es kazuto no kirito—rio aliviado al oír su voz.

—l-lo siento… kazuto—atendió sonrosada.

—asuna, ¿está todo bien? — pregunto cambiando el tono de su voz.

—h-hi, lo siento por no poder quedarme después de clases… de echo estaba a punto de llamarte… necesito decirte algo…—respondió con tono de preocupación pues no sabía la reacción del chico.

—Dime asuna, que pasa— trago saliva, había llegado la hora de saber que ocurría.

—etto… mi madre me obliga a tomar clases de música, estudiare piano y violín de lunes a sábado… y… después de clases… estaré en el club de voleibol a petición de ella…—conto esperando la reacción del chico.

—…—no pudo decir nada solo pensaba que el tiempo que tenían se había acortado aún más…

— ¿kiri… kazuto? — corrigió preocupada al no tener respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

—h-hi te oí…—respondió aun pensando.

—l-lo siento…—disculpo ella al escuchar el tono entristecido de su amado chico de ojos ébano.

—no tienes por qué disculparte… entiendo porque tu madre quiere que tengas más actividades… yo había pensado en hacer lo mismo ya que tener actividades extracurriculares es muy bueno para aplicar en la universidad… después de todo… en menos de 2 años tu estarás entrando… —mintió pues sabía que su fuerte no eran los deportes o la música, no tenía habilidades descubiertas en cualquier otro deporte que no fuese kendo.

— kiri… kazuto— corrigió de nuevo.

—Aun no me había decidido de que deporte je, pero creo que tomare basquetbol—interrumpió lo que la chica fuese a decirle.

—kazuto…—intento hablar.

—es una suerte que los club de voleibol y el de basquetbol entrenen en el mismo gimnasio je…— siguió tocando su cabeza pues no conocía nada sobre el basquetbol pero pensaba "con tal de estar a su lado aprenderé todo lo que sea necesario".

—eres muy malo mintiendo kazuto—rio la chica pues a pesar que sabía que lo que decía era una mentira le parecía en extremo romántico que el chico entrara a un club del cual no sabía nada con tal de estar con ella.

—e-eh jeje—pensaba sonrojado "me descubrió".

Siguieron hablando por teléfono hasta que ambos aparatos anunciaron que la batería estaba a punto de ser consumida por completo.

—Buenas noches, asuna—dijo sonriente con voz suave.

—Buenas noches, kazuto—respondió de la misma manera.

—n-neh asuna…—pronuncio nervioso.

—Hi—respondió alegre.

—p-podrías lla-llamarme kirito a frente l-los demás…—pidió avergonzado pues aunque amaba que ella lo llamara por su nombre real sentía que los demás se burlaban de su reacción cuando ella lo llamaba así… pues cada vez que la chica decía su nombre él no podía evitar sonreír, sonrosarse y mirarla de manera enamorado lo cual provocaba que la mayoría se mofara del asombroso espadachín.

—jaja pero si eres tu quien pide que te llame kazuto— rio feliz de escuchar a su novio en líos.

—d-d-d-demo! — grito tartamudeando y colorado al máximo.

—hi, te llamare kirito frente a los demás, buenas noches kazuto—tranquilizo al pelinegro.

—a-arigato… buenas noches asuna—sonrió al decir su nombre.

—Te amo kazuto—dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

—Yo también te amo asuna—respondió sintiendo un calor dentro de su pecho, un calor confortable para después escuchar el tono de llamada terminada.

Esa noche durmió plácidamente pues a pesar de saber que las cosas comenzarían a complicarse más de ahora en adelante era capaz de seguir solo por estar con ella.

Un nuevo día se anunció para ambos, juntos decidieron ir a inscribirse en los clubes que habían elegido, ella entro en el de voleibol y el en el de basquetbol, aunque ninguno de los dos sabían algo sobre estos deportes estaban feliz de por lo menos pasar una hora al día en el mismo sitio.

La siguiente platica que tuvieron fue para decidir los horarios en que entrarían a Alfheim pues ambos deseaban estar con su pequeña hija y pasar un rato en familia, no querían que ella sintiera que se habían olvidado de ella o que era menos importante, al contrario para ambos el tener a yui les daba la fuerza necesaria para querer seguir, al pelinegro le daba la fuerza para continuar desarrollando aparatos que permitieran estar con su hija en el mundo real y a la pelinaranja le daba ánimos de soportar los estrictos horarios que le imponían.

Más de 6 meses pasaron desde aquel encuentro apasionado no consumado y el pelinegro yacía sentado en la sala de su casa viendo el noticiero cuando escucho entrar a su hermana entrando por la puerta.

—onii-chan, ¿Qué haces porque no has entrado a Alfheim? —pregunto curiosa dejando en el pasillo sus zapatos para entrar a la habitación.

—Entrare más tarde cuando asuna pueda—respondió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Ya veo…—dijo sentándose a un lado del espadachín.

—llegaste más tarde de lo usual sugu—afirmo cambiando de canal pues los comerciales interrumpieron su programa de noticias.

—hi, fui a tomar un helado con sinon—respondió volteando a ver al chico.

—ah sí, que bien—dijo sin mucho afán por saber más del tema, pues aun sentía cierto resentimiento hacia la interrupción de la chica nombrada.

—Hi, onii-chan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo bajando la mirada en señal de estar avergonzada.

—hi, dime sugu— respondió soltando un gran bostezo.

— ¿tu… veras… ya… ya has decidido? —susurro con voz tenue.

— ¿eh?... no entiendo sugu—sincero pues no sabía de qué le hablaba la chica de cabellos cortos.

—tu dijiste que necesitabas terminar con ´eso´… cuando liberaste a asuna di por terminado todo el asunto de SAO… dijiste que hasta que no pudieras terminarlo no podrías darme una respuesta… es por eso que yo… yo… ¡yo quiero saber si ya te has decidido! —soltó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos en espera de la respuesta del chico.

—sugu… yo… si… me eh decidido—respondió bajando la mirada pues sabía que su decisión no le gustaría a la chica.

—Podrías… decirme…—pidió con ojos vidrios.

—sugu… yo… elij…— fue interrumpido con sorpresa al sentir los labios de su hermana sobre los suyos buscando un beso apasionado, cosa que hizo quedara petrificado pues para él era y siempre seria su hermana.

— ¡No! —grito apartando a la chica y levantándose del asiento llevando su antebrazo hacia sus labios en señal de negación.

—Demo… yo… déjame enseñarte cuanto te amo—respondió para después abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro cayendo los dos al suelo y comenzando a besarlo nuevamente mientras el chico anonadado no podía reaccionar, solo pensaba "no, no, no, no".

Poco a poco la chica intento zafar la camisa y el pantalón del pelinegro, justo cuando toco el firme abdomen del chico y poso su mano dentro del bóxer tomando con ella su miembro para después comenzar con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo mientras con sus dientes mordía fuertemente cada parte de su cuello que encontraba en el camino haciéndolo estremecer de dolor… cuando de pronto su suplica la hizo volver en sí...

—detente por favor detente—dijo sollozando con dolor dejando a la chica temblando al reaccionar y repasar lo que había hecho.

—l-lo lo siento—disculpo soltándose en llanto y tapando su rostro para después posicionarse en forma fetal pues era consciente de lo que intentaba hacer… y de lo que había hecho…

Nunca había visto al pelinegro tan temeroso como lo había visto… y todo era su culpa… era consciente de que lo había tocado contra su voluntad… lo había lastimado…

El chico como pudo se levantó del suelo aun sollozando… le dolían las partes que ella había tocado… más allá del daño físico que causo la fricción forzada… le dolía haber sido tocado por alguien más que no era su amada…

—l-lo s-siento s-sugu… n-nunca d-debí h-haberte i-ilusionado…—disculpo como pudo sintiendo como los sollozos se hacían lagrimas que resbalaban lastimeras por sus mejillas…

Se levantó por completo y se dirigió con dolor hacia su habitación pues cada paso que daba golpeaba en su intimidad la cual se encontraba enrojecida debido a la acción de la chica…

No podía creer lo que había pasado… su hermana… su pequeña sugu… lo había lastimado al intentar explicarle sus sentimientos… se repetía una y otra vez en la mente "si tan solo hubiera sido sincero desde un inicio con ella esto no habría pasado…" no pudo llegar a su habitación pues el dolor punzaba cada vez más en los lugares profanados así que se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño que se encontraba más cerca de el…

Tomo una larga ducha sin poder dejar de temblar, de sollozar, de sentirse fatal… había lastimado a su hermana y en consecuencia ella había perdido la compostura… "asuna" pensó en ella… que le diría a su amada… con qué cara le diría lo que había ocurrido...

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió aun con dolor hacia su habitación para tomar el celular y marcar el número de la chica de cabellos naranjas… sabía que estaría ocupada pero necesitaba decírselo ahora…

—Kazuto estoy en las lecciones de piano…—dijo con voz baja al responder.

—asuna… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento— repetía una y otra vez inevitablemente soltándose en llanto pues no podía contener más la angustia.

— ¿¡que sucede!? ¿¡Kazuto que te sucede!? —grito preocupada pues jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz alarmante en el pelinegro.

—lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…—no dejaba de repetir con el mismo tono de voz empapado en llanto.

—¡kazuto voy para allá! ¡Espérame por favor! ¡Voy para allá! —grito exaltada sintiendo su pecho agitado.

Rápidamente la chica salió de su hogar después de disculparse con su instructora, no le importo que después recibiera una reprimenta por parte de su madre para ella el bienestar de su amado de cabellos negros era mucho más importante que el de ella se sentía impotente pues no sabía que ocurría con el espadachín, ella solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde… mas no sabía que ya era muy tarde…

**_REVIEWS PLIS :D_**

**_Bueno hasta aquí el cap 5 :3 espero les haya gustado y espero no me linchen por lo ocurrido D:_**

**_Siempre imagine que suguha estaría muy dolida porque kirito escojeria a asuna por ensima de todas y todos hacen cosas sin pensar cuando están dolidos.. asi me imagine a una suguha dolida jeje espero no me linche DD:_**

**_Em pueden buscar el siguiente cap por los dia de enero del 2015 :) más tardar el 4 oki :3_**

**_Feliz navidad atrazada y les deseo un propero y fructífero año nuevo 2015 !_**

**_Yo espero los nuevos animes con ansias *-* en especial digimon 03 !_**

**_Jeje chao !_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_hola holaaa :D bueno empiezo con el siguiente capí :3 claro sin antes aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad y que esta es una simple y humilde historia creada en mi mente :3 espero que les guste y los review son bienvenidos :3 me ayudara saber si les gusta y así seguirlo :3 agradezco los pequeños pero significativos review, los pensamientos serán distinguidos por: "pensamientos"... disfruten tranquilamente de la lectura :D _**

Había lastimado a su hermana y en consecuencia ella había perdido la compostura… "asuna" pensó en ella… que le diría a su amada… con qué cara le diría lo que había ocurrido...

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió aun con dolor hacia su habitación para tomar el celular y marcar el número de la chica de cabellos naranjas… sabía que estaría ocupada pero necesitaba decírselo ahora…

—Kazuto estoy en las lecciones de piano…—dijo con voz baja al responder.

—asuna… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento— repetía una y otra vez inevitablemente soltándose en llanto pues no podía contener más la angustia.

— ¿¡que sucede!? ¿¡Kazuto que te sucede!? —grito preocupada pues jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz alarmante en el pelinegro.

—lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…—no dejaba de repetir con el mismo tono de voz empapado en llanto.

—¡kazuto voy para allá! ¡Espérame por favor! ¡Voy para allá! —grito exaltada sintiendo su pecho agitado.

Rápidamente la chica salió de su hogar después de disculparse con su instructora, no le importo que después recibiera una reprimenta por parte de su madre para ella el bienestar de su amado de cabellos negros era mucho más importante…

— ¿Qué paso? —pensaba en voz alta mientras corría hacia la estación con su celular en mano, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente no solo por el cansancio del maratón que llevaba sino por el hecho de haber oído en tal tono de voz en el chico.

Al llegar a la plataforma su voz repico en todo el andén pues el tren que la llevaría a la casa del pelinegro iba de salida, paro en seco al ver como la dejaba atrás sin poder abordarlo, más esto no la detuvo salió de la estación hacia la calle en busca de su segunda opción, rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba y haciendo un ademan con la mano un taxi amarillo la recogió para llevarla a su destino.

—ka… kirito—corrigió recordando el nombre con el que por 2 años llamo al espadachín, sentía una necesidad de llamarlo en ese momento pero rectificaba sus ganas pensando "ya voy, espera, ya voy".

—Asuna…— decía con la mirada pérdida hacia su puerta esperando que la nombrada entrara y lo sacara del estado en que se encontraba —apresúrate…—pidió—apresúrate por favor…—repetía una y otra vez sin apartar su negra mirada, ahora gris, del lugar donde la tenía fija.

Un sonido conocido resonó en toda el hogar haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos desmesuradamente para que acto seguido saliera corriendo hacia la entrada ignorando el dolor que aun punzaba en su entrepierna.

Pudo notar al bajar las escaleras la silueta lastimera de su hermana caminar con pesar hacia la puerta abriéndola y dejando ver una chica vestida con una falda arriba de las rodillas color café oscuro acompañada de una camiseta sin mangas de color salmón y cuello en forma de V adornada con volantes.

—kirito, ¡kirito! ¡¿Esta kirito?! —gritaba con preocupación entrando sin permiso a la casa, pues los modales que tanto había forjado se habían ido al recibir hace pocos minutos atrás la llamada desesperada del pelinegro.

—Asuna-san…—pronuncio con la voz entrecortada al verla entrar pues no esperaba que ella, precisamente ella llegara.

—suguha, ¿Dónde esta kirito? — pregunto dando vuelta para quedar frente a ella y tomarla por los hombros sin intención de dañarla.

—yo… asuna-san… y-yo…—no podía decir palabra alguna, no ah ella, había traicionado la confianza y amabilidad que tanto le daba esa hermosa chica que ahora la veía con ojos vidriosos preguntando una y otra vez donde estaba su 'onii-chan'.

—suguha, ¿suguha? ¡Suguha responde! — pedía a la chica de cabellos negros y cortos esperando que le mostrara el paradero de su amado.

—y-yo… ¡lo siento! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Por favor! — grito dejando caerse de rodillas sobre el suelo para tomar sus manos y tapar con vergüenza su rostro e intentando ocultar las gruesas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos en señal de verdadero arrepentimiento.

—su-suguha—solo pudo decir su nombre pues no esperaba esa reacción de la menor, no quería pensar lo peor, pero con tal acto solo podía tener esa idea en mente…

— ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Por favor perdóname! — seguía repitiendo ahora dejando su frente tocar el helado suelo quedando al ras de los pies de la chica de ojos ámbar.

—suguha, ¿que suce…—trato de preguntar de nuevo pero antes de terminar la oración pudo divisar la figura llorosa del espadachín.

—yo… me traicione a mí misma y herí a mi onii-chan…—respondió al fin sin percatarse de que el nombrado bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

— ¿q-que? — pregunto de nuevo volteando a ver a la chica que yacía en sus pies pidiendo disculpas para después oír toda la verdad de lo que había ocurrido.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, solo veía fijamente a la pelinegra postrada hacia ella contando todo lo sucedido, supo el porqué de la llamada de su amado, supo el porqué de los rastros de lágrimas y pequeñas marcas rojas que lograba ver alrededor de su cuello, supo la razón del porque había actuado de tal manera…

Le dolía, le dolía saber que otra persona había tocado lo que era suyo pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz que este la hubiera rechazado, pensaba que ese sentimiento de felicidad era mal adecuado para ella después de todo ella llego a la vida de kirito mucho después de suguha…

Era consciente de que la chica no era su hermana sanguínea, eso era lo que más temía ya que al no tener lazos tan fuertes el hecho de que su amado eligiera a la pequeña pelinegra punzaba fuertemente en su cabeza…

No sabía que pensar solo bajo la mirada y sin darse cuenta sus delicadas manos comenzaron a formar un cerrado puño, quería descargar su ira, quería golpear fuertemente la pared, no pensó en ningún momento remitir su enojo hacia la chica pues ella no había elegido enamorarse… "nadie lo elige" pensaba…

—a-asuna…—apenas si pudo decir su nombre— p-por favor di algo…—suplico el pelinegro acercándose lentamente hacia ella con las manos temblorosas intentando alcanzar a la espadachina.

—no…— retumbo en todo el pasillo destruyendo la poca fortaleza que le quedaba al chico quien paro en seco justo a pocos centímetros de ella, la tenía tan cerca… y tan lejos a la vez…

—asuna-san por favor e-es mi culpa n-no de mi onii-chan—tartamudeo la menor soportando el llanto que quería soltar, en ese momento se odia, había lastimado a su hermano de forma física y ahora por su error era casi inminente que la persona que él más amaba se fuera sin mirar atrás…

—no tienes por qué disculparte suguha… yo… yo soy la que debe disculparse… yo soy la que se metió… jamás debimos habernos conocido…—respondió llevando sus manos a su pecho abrazándolas fuertemente hacia él, dejando que unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaran por su mentón—a-así nunca hubieras sufrido suguha… jamás debí haber entrado al cuarto de mi hermano… jamás debí haberme puesto ese maldito casco…—disculpo sintiendo empapar su rostro.

—a-asu-na…—apenas si podía respirar, no podía creer las palabras que decía… su amada estaba deseando jamás haber estado con él… no podía contener el dolor que punzaba su pecho… no podía… simplemente no podía…

—yo… me v-voy… mi m-madre no tardara en ll-llegar…—dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta aun con la mirada en el suelo y el rostro mojado.

—n-no…por favor a-asuna…—suplicaba el chico empezando a sentir como el oxígeno en sus pulmones se peleaba por salir.

—Kirito… déjalo así… s-se t-termino…—pronuncio con una extrema dificultad para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y salir corriendo del lugar dejando a ambos hermanos con un nudo en la garganta.

El chico cayó al suelo sin habla… "se terminó" pensaba las últimas palabras de la chica que tanto amaba sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido…

"no" decía para sí misma la menor viendo a su mayor caer al suelo apoyando sus manos temblorosas en el mismo "no puede ser, ellos no…" se repetía pues no creía lo que pasaba, había destruido a 2 personas que se amaban…

—no…—dijo en voz alta— ella te ama y tú la amas…— prosiguió— no dejes que mi tonto error cambie eso onii-chan—alentó al mismo al tiempo que bajaba a la altura de él acariciando su espalda.

Él solo levanto la cabeza y con un movimiento rápido se levantó para salir por la misma puerta que hace pocos minutos había salido la chica de cabellos naranjas.

— ¡asuna! —gritaba mientras corría hacia la estación con la esperanza de encontrarla en el camino, esperaba encontrarla antes de que se fuera, sabía que si la dejaba irse seria el fin de todo… dando la vuelta en la esquina pudo divisar a lo lejos su figura angelical con una mano en alto—¡espera! —grito con más fuerza al ver como un taxi se paraba junto a ella para que acto seguido abriera la puerta del mismo dispuesta a abordarlo pues no había escuchado la voz lastimera del pelinegro —¡asuna! —grito nuevamente esperanzado que atendiera al llamado.

Sin embargo la chica no logro oír la voz ya que iba sumergida es sus propios pensamientos…

Sin pensarlo dos veces regreso a su casa para tomar la motocicleta que se encontraba estacionada en el porche, subió rápidamente, la encendió y salió en búsqueda de ella.

Tenía miedo de acercarse al hogar donde vivía la chica ya que era consciente de que no era bienvenido allí, pero ahora no tenía duda alguna, la amaba y aria hasta lo imposible por jamás perderla. Lucharía contra todo lo que se interpusiera entre ellos, recordaba lo que ya había luchado, recordaba haber saltado frente al 'the gleam eyes' cuando la vio en peligro de muerte, peleo contra el comandante de los KoB por ella, mato a kayaba gracias a ella… no podía aceptar que así por así todo terminara, no… ellos no tendrían un final.

Nunca había sido un chico que pensara en el futuro fuera de las maquinas o de los juegos, sin embargo sus 2 años en SAO lo habían hecho modificarlo, la llegada de ella a su vida había sido de gran impacto. Soñaba con verla vestida de blanco caminando hacia él, soñaba con verla al llegar a su hogar sonriendo para él, soñaba con verla a su lado en cada amanecer, soñaba con poder sentir en su vientre el milagro de la vida, soñaba con poder compartir para siempre con ella, soñaba volver a ser una familia así como en SAO él, ella y su pequeña hija yui y así expandir su familia.

Sin percatarse se encontraba justo a una cuadra de la enorme casa de la chica, disminuyendo la velocidad se colocó justo frente al timbre dejando su motocicleta recostada en la pared.

— ¿kirito?... —escucho su angelical voz detrás de él a lo que volvió la cabeza rápidamente.

—asuna…—la nombro sintiendo una felicidad enorme inundar su corazón.

— ¿q-que haces aquí? —pregunto denotando su débil voz producto del llanto.

—Vine por ti—respondió seguro acercándose a ella.

—p-pero se terminó… no entiendes…—dijo ella dando un par de pasos hacia atrás ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos que caían sobre él.

—No, me niego a aceptarlo—respondió con voz suave sin dejar de lado la seguridad con la que hablaba.

—lastime a suguha… por mi culpa ella sufre…—disculpo pues sentía que así era— si no me hubieras conocido estarías con ella… o con shino…—continuo sin pensar lo que decía.

—no entiendes que a la única que quiero es a ti—susurro suavemente atrapándola con un cálido abrazo que sostenía sobre sus hombros postrando su cabeza entre sus largos cabellos y ella ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él.

—d-demo…—intento poner distancia.

—no hay peros que valgan asuna—interrumpió—te amo a ti y solo a ti—afirmo para tomar el mentón de la espadachina y besar suavemente sus labios por varios segundos.

Decidió no seguir luchando contra el pelinegro pues sabía que perdería cualquier batalla frente a él, lo amaba y siempre seria así.

—no quiero lastimar a suguha…—se sinceró al sentir sus labios libres de aquel tierno acto.

—ella está bien, ella fue quien me alentó a venir por ti, pudo haber aprovechado el momento pero no lo hizo, sabe que te amo y que nada ni nadie cambiara eso—respondió con la verdad tranquilizando a la chica quien ahora lo abrazaba por el torso.

Ninguno de los dos pudo percatarse de que una tercera persona observaba desde un gran ventanal la romántica escena.

—no lo quiero cerca de mi hija—dijo con voz demandante volteando a ver a un hombre con traje no mayor de 25 años.

—madre, deberías ser agradecida, gracias a él tu hija despertó—respondió sin tomar importancia de lo que la mujer decía.

—Koushiro tienes que hacer entender a tu hermana que él no es digno de ella—ordeno esperando que el mayor de los hijos yuuki aceptara sin refutar.

—no lo hare, si él la quiere y la respeta y da su vida por ella, es bienvenido a mi familia, si tú te opones yo los apoyare, entiendes—respondió de manera tajante saliendo de la habitación con su computadora portátil en mano dejando a su madre aún más molesta de que ya estaba.

A lo lejos observo como su pequeña hija entraba a la casa para después ver al chico de cabellos negros subir a su vehículo y marcharse, pudo notar la pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus rostros sin embargo no tomo importancia de ello. Era consciente de que su hija meses atrás había sido directa y le había dicho el tipo de vida que ella quería pero no pensaba rendirse ante la petición de su hija, esperaba que con el tiempo ella se diera cuenta de que esa vida no era lo que le convenía según sus ideales, "las cosas no serán así kirigaya" amenazo para cerrar las caras cortinas y entrar a su oficina comenzando a trabajar de nuevo "no serás parte de mi familia, me asegurare de eso" sentencio para después restarle importancia y dedicarse a escribir en esa fría máquina.

**_REVIEWS PLIS :D_**

**_Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 6 :3 espero les haya gustado._**

**_Lamento haber tardado pero estaba muy muy ocupada con la universidad u-u_**

**_En estos días subiré un segundo one-shot de esta hermosa pareja que es kirito y asuna *3*_**

**_Me despido chao ! :D _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holaaa :D bueno aquí está la actualización de este fic :D espero les guste :D solo un pequeño anuncio antes de empezar :) les dejo mi página de Facebook por si quieren agregarme :) solo entren a mi perfil y ahí aparecerá :) bueno los dejo leer :D**_

––––––––––––

Capítulo 7.

Cada noche era lo mismo no podía conciliar el sueño no sabía que pensar, tenía tantas cosas que rodeaban sus sentimientos, no sabía que hacer o como mejorar las cosas para que sus noches se volvieran en dulces sueños y alejar para siempre aquellas pesadillas que la atormentaban. Nuevamente su madre intentaba imponerle sus ideales de lo que era bueno para ella sin embargo esta vez no la había dejado ganar.

– ¡No!–respondió agachando la cabeza y estrujando fuertemente el fino mantel que cubría el enorme comedor ante la obligación que nuevamente le planteaban.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – cuestiono la mujer que yacía sentada frente a ella levantando una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

– ¡Dije que no, madre! – respondió con el mismo tono de voz aun en la misma posición que había tomado anteriormente.

–No te estoy preguntando si lo quieres o no, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas– contrarresto a la respuesta de la chica restándole importancia a su opinión para llevarse a la boca un bocado de la cena.

–No lo hare– se levantó de la mesa dejando su cena sin terminar para salir por la puerta.

– ¡Asun...! – puedo escuchar que su madre la llamaba sin embargo cerró la puerta antes de que ella terminara de mencionarla.

Ahora estaba atrincherada en su habitación cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentando dormir un poco pues sabía que la batalla que había iniciado con su madre no terminaría ahí, al contrario era el inicio de una guerra que no pensaba perder

–•–•–•–

Se despertó más temprano que de costumbre pues quería evitar a toda costa encontrase con ella, bajo rápidamente la escalera y sin siquiera desayunar se despidió de su ama de llaves quien preocupada solo pudo gritarle que tuviera un buen día. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la estación pues aunque sabía que su madre no la seguiría quería asegurarse de alejarse lo más rápido posible pues no quería tener que enfrentarla tan temprano y mucho menos antes de presentar los exámenes.

Llegando a la estación pudo percatarse que solo unas pocas personas estaban ahí debido a la temprana hora no conocía a nadie de los que se encontraban ahí, saludo con un amable buenos días que resonó en todo el andén haciendo que las personas le sonrieran en señal de aceptación.

–Buenos días– escucho una poco familiar voz masculina a su lado a lo que volvió la cabeza hacia dónde provenía.

– ¡oh! Buenos días Shido-san– saludo la chica al reconocer el rostro de su locutor– no sabía que vivieras por aquí– agrego.

–hi, mi casa queda a 5 minutos de aquí– asintió el chico llevando su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza.

–Qué bueno saberlo– sonrió cortésmente mientras veía como el tren arribaba para entrar en él.

–Etto… Asuna-san ¿estudiaste para los exámenes? – pregunto sin apartar sus ojos marrones de la chica.

– ¿eh? Hi – respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – ¿y tú Shido-san? – pregunto notando que el chico la observaba fijamente.

–e-eh hi– desvió rápidamente la mirada pues había sido descubierto admirando a la pelirroja.

El resto del trayecto fueron acompañados por un incómodo silencio que se plantó entre ellos justo después de la respuesta del chico. Asuna lo conocía ya que ambos estudiaban en el mismo año y mismo grupo, nunca habían intercambiado más de 4 frases sin embargo podía asegurar que ese chico era uno de los más inteligentes del aula, ella ocupaba el primer lugar y normalmente podía leer el nombre del chico "Shido Itsuka" debajo de ella o un lugar después de este.

Al llegar a su destino ambos bajaron del trasporte y con el mismo silencio incomodo caminaron uno al lado del otro con una distancia significativa entre ambos. Le parecía muy familiar a la espadachina pero no podía recordar en donde es que se habían encontrado con anterioridad a parte del colegio, supuso que alguna vez se encontraron dentro de SAO pero no recordaba en que circunstancias lo habían hecho.

–Neh, Shido-san– llamo su atención la chica – ¿nosotros… nos encontramos alguna vez en SAO? – pregunto cuidadosamente esperando no incomodar el chico de cabellos negros azulados quien desviaba su mirada en lado contrario de ella.

–e-e-eh creo que si– respondió con nerviosismo dejando ver un ligero sonroso sobre su nariz.

–ya veo, ¿Dónde? – siguió preguntando sin haber notado la reacción del chico.

–e-e-e-eh pues creo que en mi tienda–

– ¿Tienda?, ¿En qué trabajabas Shido-san? –

–E-e-eh pues yo era sastre–

–ya veo, solo fui con 2 sastres en SAO, uno era un señor mayor y el otro e…–callo sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de color carmesí.

–…– del mismo modo el chico se encogió de hombros.

–l-lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lado, nos vemos– despido rápidamente la chica para después caminar a paso apresurado lejos del avergonzado chico.

Con una velocidad casi parecida a la que utilizaba en batalla la chica subió las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la terraza de este. Ahí intento recuperar el aliento y su color normal, recordaba aquella vez con aquel sastre… Más de un jugador de SAO le había pedido matrimonio a la destello debido a que su popularidad, belleza y fuerza era inigualable… aquel chico con quien había estado hablando hace pocos minutos había sido el primero de todos en declarar su amor por ella… después de esto la chica tomo la decisión de cambiar de sastre encontrando a un señor mayor de los pocos que existían dentro del juego y continuar con su batalla por sobrevivir y salir de ahí…

– ¿Asuna? – escucho detrás de ella abrir la puerta de la terraza dejando ver unas pupilas negras y cabello del mismo color.

–Kirito-kun… buenos días– saludo al distinguir por completo la figura del mencionado abriendo en sorpresa sus avellanados ojos e inevitablemente sentir como un par de gotas de sudor recorrían su cuello.

–Buenos días, ¿estás bien?, te veo un poco pálida– pregunto el chico denotando preocupación por ella y llevando su mano derecha hacia su frente asegurándose que no tuviera fiebre.

–H-hi– respondió sonrosada al tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

–Vamos te llevare a la enfermería, estas helada– ordeno tomando su mano para salir con ella por la puerta.

–N-no hace falta kirito-kun, estoy bien– excuso la chica mientras bajaban las escaleras tras cerrar la puerta de la terraza.

–No seas terca, además, no deberías llamarme así o los profesores te castigaran–

–L-lo siento, kazuto-kun, estoy bie…– sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas para después ver a un borroso pelinegro preocupado abrazarla con fuerza evitando que callera al suelo.

–¡Asuna! – grito por instinto sintiendo el peso de la chica desplomarse en sus brazos.

Aquellos estudiantes que pasaban cerca de ellos rápidamente llegaron hacia la chica para intentar ayudarla pues aunque el espadachín ya había recuperado toda su musculatura el peso de la chica se hacía mucho mayor de lo que era, causa evidente de un desmayo total. La tomo como pudo entre sus brazos para así llevarla a la enfermería del piso, era una suerte que en cada piso se encontrara una enfermería.

–Asuna, ¿Qué paso ki… kazuto? – corrigió la herrera que rápidamente llego a la altura de él.

–No lo sé– respondió automáticamente sin apartar su vista cristalina de los cerrados ojos de su amada.

No pasaron más de 2 minutos para que el chico llegara a paso rápido hasta la enfermería recostándola en el la primera cama a su vista, cuidadosamente acomodo el uniforme de ella procurando que esta no se sintiera incomoda al despertar por la manera en que la había llevado ahí.

– ¿Qué sucedió, kirigaya-kun? – pregunto la enfermera mientras se acercaba a la healer para tomar así entre sus manos su brazo y colocarle alrededor un aparato que en pocos segundos revelo la presión sanguínea de la chica.

–N-no lo sé, llegue con ella y note que se veía un poco pálida así que nos dirigíamos hacia acá y de repente al llegar al pasillo…–callo observando a la enfermera apuntar rápidamente en un pequeño cuadernillo todo lo que leí de los muchos aparatos que le ponía a su novia – ¿está todo bien? – pregunto con tono preocupado arqueando sus cejas en señal de ello.

–Tiene la presión un poco baja, es un simple desmayo, hará falta que un doctor la revise más meticulosamente– respondió parándose de su lugar para caminar hacia el teléfono que colgaba en la blanca pared de la habitación.

–H-hi– asintió sin quitar su tono de preocupación y volviendo la mirada hacia la cabellos mandarina inflo su pecho con pesadez.

–Deberían ir hacia sus respectivas clases– ordeno hacia ambos colgando el teléfono.

– ¡D-demo! – se negó moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha ante la petición de la mujer.

–Yo me encargare de cuidar de Yuuki-san–

–Deberíamos irnos kazuto, los exámenes empezaran pronto… Asuna se molestara si sabe que te quedaste aquí en lugar de hacer los exámenes –calmo la castaña tomando su hombro al notar que el pelinegro iba a contestar.

–…– miro por última vez el rostro de la nombrada chica y suavemente dijo – Terminare rápido y volveré– dio media vuelta ignorando tanto a la castaña como a la enfermera para salir corriendo hacia su salón, la chica se despidió de la enfermera con una reverencia apenada e hizo lo mismo.

Llegando a su clase pudo notar como todos ya estaban sentados esperando a que entregaran el examen, pidió disculpas por la tardanza y entro para tomar su asiento mientras el profesor pasaba los exámenes, no podía evitar golpetear el suelo con el talón del zapato repitiendo en su cabeza "rápido, rápido". Comenzó leyendo el contenido el cuadernillo blanco notando que en efectivo era un examen bastante largo, eh de ahí el tiempo límite de 2 horas y 45 minutos para terminarlo… suspiro y afianzando su negra mirada comenzó a rellenar la hoja de respuestas, claro sin olvidar realizar las operaciones necesarias al final del cuadernillo de las preguntas. Hizo un tiempo record para él, al ser el primero en terminar el examen dejando a sus compañeros asombrados al igual que el profesor, había estudiado en regular medida sin embargo el largo examen no le pareció de dificultad alta. Pidió permiso para retirarse después de 40 minutos trascurridos desde el inicio del examen, a lo que el profesor accedió pidiendo que volviera una vez que la campana sonora al final del tiempo. Salió con calma pero al llegar al pasillo corrió hacia la enfermería en la cual había dejado descansando a su amada.

–Con permiso– llamo a la puerta abriéndola y haciendo una reverencia al entrar.

– ¡Kirigaya-kun! Eso fue rápido– afirmo la enfermera sentada a un lado de una aun dormida asuna.

–G-gracias– respondió apenado bajando su mirada en señal de eso.

–Vaya, al parecer el amor es una buena forma de estudio– rio alegre notando el rojo rostro del chico–Quisiera que mi hijo se enamorara de igual manera– agrego con voz burlona haciendo avergonzar más al espadachín, si eso era posible.

–mmm... –

– ¡Asuna! – se acercó a ella al escuchar el ronco sonido que emitía desde su garganta.

–Ki-ri-to– llamo la chica al abrir los ojos en busca del mencionado.

–Hi, soy yo… KA-ZU-TO– corrigió sintiendo la mirada represiva de la enfermera por la forma en que lo llamo.

–H-hi, kazuto…– asintió tomando asiento sobre las blancas sabanas bajo ella.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto tomando la mejilla izquierda de la chica con su mano derecha.

–H-hi, ¿Qué me paso? – respondió tomando la mano del chico y apartándola de su mejilla apenada.

–Te desmayaste y tu héroe te trajo en brazos hasta aquí como a una princesa de cuento de hadas– esta vez fue la enfermera quien contesto divertida al notar a ambos hervir de vergüenza.

–¡¿qu-e-e-e-e-e?! – lo miro con aquellos ojos que él tanto amaba y temía.

–E-e-e-eh te-te-tenía que hacerlo, l-lo s-s-siento– respondió dando dos pasos hacia atrás pues esa mirada le recordaba aquella que le dirigió la vez en que sin saberlo presiono con su palma su suave textura poligonal en la entrada del portal de salto en el piso 74, aunque si lo pensaba bien eso había sido culpa de ella por haber entrado corriendo al portal, claro que no se lo diría pues si lo hacía se arriesgaba a sufrir serias heridas cortantes.

–Tranquila Yuuki-san, un héroe debe de cuidar siempre de su damisela, aún más si esta está en peligro, ¿neh? – sonrió en dirección del chico esperando una respuesta que lo favoreciera.

–H-hi– fue lo único que pudo decir recuperando su posición estable.

– ¡Kazuto-kun!... –lo llamo con cierto tono entre molesta y apenada–…–pensó–g-gracias– soltó alejando su mirada rápidamente del chico.

La enfermera no pudo hacer más que reír sonoramente ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

– ¡Ah! ¡Mi examen! – grito la destello levantándose rápidamente de la camilla de un solo salto sin embargo su fuerza no duro y justo después de salir un par de pasos de la enfermería sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo tambalear.

–E-estas bien– pregunto el chico de cabellos negros azulados quien fue el que la sostuvo.

– ¡Asuna! ¡Vuelve a la cama, aun no estás bien del todo! – reprendió el pelinegro acercándose a la chica – ¿eh?, Itsuka– lo llamo al notar que el chico sostenía por el hombro a su amada y lo recostaba sobre su pecho.

–Ki-kirigaya-kun…–soltó rápidamente a la chica haciendo que esta siguiera su camino hacia el suelo.

– ¡Asuna! – rápidamente el espadachín la tomo de la mano y de un tirón la acerco hasta él atrapándola en un abrazo sobreprotector.

–…– la chica no pudo decir nada solo sintió su corazón latir fuertemente por el cálido abrazo–Etto… el profesor me mando a ver si te encontrabas bien y si ya habías despertado– hablo desviando la mirada de la escena– me dijo que te digiera que no te preocuparas del examen que mañana te lo aplicaran a ti debido a esto–termino sin volver la mirada.

–G-gracias, Shido-san– agradeció la chica aun en brazos del espadachín.

–De nada, regresare a terminar el examen– respondió dando media vuelta– adiós, kirigaya-kun; Yuuki-san– despidió alzando su mano en señal de adiós.

–Vamos te llevare de regreso– susurro suavemente llevando el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros sirviéndole de soporte.

Camino junto con ella de regreso a la blanca habitación encontrándose con una enfermera tumbada en la silla sosteniendo su estómago como si este quisiera escapar y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos mientras reía fuertemente después de presenciar todo lo ocurrido dentro y fuera de ahí.

–Vaya un triángulo amoroso es tan divertido de ver– apenas si pudo decir esto la mujer.

– ¿Triángulo amoroso? ¿De que esta hablando? – pregunto ingenuo el pelinegro mientras desviaba la mirada de la enfermera hacia la espadachina en busca de respuestas.

–N-nada– respondió rápidamente soltándose del chico para apoyarse en la cama y subir de nuevo a ella para después reír inevitablemente.

No dijo nada solo se acercó a ella y tomo asiento sobre la cama. La noche anterior habían tenido un percance en su casa donde nunca había podido imaginar lo que su pequeña hermana hizo… sin embargo pudieron superarlo, se disculpó con su hermana justo después de regresar de casa de su amada doncella y esta aseguro que no volvería a pasar. Le alegraba verla sonriendo, eso lo hacía sentir vivo y le daba ganas de vivir por ella.

–Buenos días– saludo desde la puerta un hombre con bata blanca y un estetoscopio rodeando su cuello.

–Buenos días doctor, gracias por venir– respondió con una reverencia la enfermera invitando a pasar al hombre.

–Buenos días señorita Yuuki– se acercó hacia la chica sacando una pequeña lámpara de su maletín– ¿se ha desmayado otras veces dentro de las pasadas semanas? –pregunto tomando el mentón de la chica y alumbrando sus pupilas con la blanca luz.

–N-no– respondió sintiendo como sus ojos ámbar amenazaban con cerrarse debido a la luz.

Después de hacer un interrogatorio completo y apuntar en un cuaderno similar a una agenda finalmente llego a una conclusión.

–Lo siento, ¿podrías salir de la habitación por unos minutos? – la pregunta esta vez fue para el chico de cabellos negros quien solo asintió y soltando la mano de su novia salió como se lo pidieron.

– ¿Qué sucede doctor? – pregunto un poco asustada la destello.

–Asuna…– la llamo por su nombre cosa que se le hizo extraña– sabes que soy buen amigo de koushirou…–recordó la chica que en efectivo ya conocía al doctor, cosa que no pudo distinguir con anterioridad talvez porque la vez que lo conoció no llevaba aquella bata– no diré nada está bien, pero deberías decírselo por lo menos a tu onii-chan…–termino.

– ¿Eh? ¿No entiendo? – respondió la chica pues en efectivo no sabía de qué le hablaba aquel hombre.

–Yuuki-san…– esta vez fue la enfermera que hablo después de observar a la confusa chica y al serio doctor, llevando ambas manos a su pecho la mujer vestida de blanco sonrió dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos.

– ¿No lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendido el hombre de bata.

–S-saber que… ¡Dígame que enfermedad tengo!... es… ¿Terminal? – pregunto temerosa suplicando que no fuese así.

–Yo… deberías ir a mi consultorio hoy por la tarde…–fue lo único que dijo el doctor tras levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida.

– ¡Espere! –grito la chica levantándose de la cama y tomando la bata para retenerlo– dígame ahora por favor– pidió entre lágrimas esperando lo peor, ¿era así que moriría tan joven? ¿Así dejaría a su amado espadachín? ¿Qué pasaría con el si ella moría?, no podía evitar comenzar a llorar por aquellos pensamientos, se sentía débil pero necesitaba retener al doctor, necesitaba saber qué hacer, necesitaba saber si aquella última vez que amo a su amado seria en verdad la última…

–…tranquila no estas muriendo, al contrario… asuna-san… hay vida creciendo dentro de ti–susurro suavemente apenas llegando a los oídos de la hermosa chica de largos cabellos mandarina.

CONTINUARA…

––––––––––––––––

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capi xD la segunda parte de este capítulo (ósea el capítulo 8) explicara a más detalles como es que ocurrió :3 no me linchen x hacerlo en 2 partes!… D:**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda :D aquí está la primera actualización de la semana :) espero les haya gustado :D**_

_**En todo caso los review son bienvenidos con todos sus comentarios :D me encanta leerlos sean cortitos o largos :3**_

_**Bueno nos leemos en otra ocasión :D talvez mañana o el fin de semana publicare el 2 capi de En cualquier universo y el oneshot que les prometí y el 2 capi de Increíble :)**_

_**No sé con exactitud qué día pero de esta semana no pasa :D**_

_**Bueno me voy :D**_

_**CHAO ! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Holaa como pidieron aquí está la segunda parte y la explicación de la bomba tirada en el capítulo anterior :D decidi adelantarlo (ya que ya lo tenia escrito pero lo dividi xD) en lugar de hacerlos esperar hasta la proxima semana debido a que sufro de un pequeño bloqueo de imaginacion por el momento xD y me disculpo de ante mano no poder publicar la actualizacion que les prometi de los otros fics y el oneshot y_y les aseguro que no tardara mucho en pasarme :3 espero que les guste :) disfrútenlo :D**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8.<p>

–…tranquila no estas muriendo, al contrario… asuna-san… hay vida creciendo dentro de ti–susurro suavemente apenas llegando a los oídos de la hermosa chica de largos cabellos mandarina.

Se quedó estática al oír aquel susurro proveniente del doctor…

–N-no puede ser verdad… yo…– estaba impactada no podía creer aquello, un fuerte sentimiento comenzó a subir e inundar todo su cuerpo,

–Yuuki-san… tu… cuando fue la última vez que… ya sabes– esta vez fue la enfermera hablo acercándose a la pálida y petrificada chica.

–Y-yo… N-no puede ser… E-es muy pronto–pensó recordando aquel acto de amor…

.

.

.

Cada noche era lo mismo no podía conciliar el sueño no sabía que pensar, tenía tantas cosas que rodeaban sus sentimientos, no sabía que hacer o como mejorar las cosas para que sus noches se volvieran en dulces sueños y alejar para siempre aquellas pesadillas que la atormentaban. Nuevamente su madre intentaba imponerle sus ideales de lo que era bueno para ella sin embargo esta vez no la había dejado ganar.

– ¡No!–respondió agachando la cabeza y estrujando fuertemente el fino mantel que cubría el enorme comedor ante la obligación que nuevamente le planteaban.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – cuestiono la mujer que yacía sentada frente a ella levantando una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

– ¡Dije que no, madre! – respondió con el mismo tono de voz aun en la misma posición que había tomado anteriormente.

–No te estoy preguntando si lo quieres o no, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas– contrarresto a la respuesta de la chica restándole importancia a su opinión para llevarse a la boca un bocado de la cena.

–No lo hare– se levantó de la mesa dejando su cena sin terminar para salir por la puerta.

– ¡Asun...! – puedo escuchar que su madre la llamaba sin embargo cerró la puerta antes de que ella terminara de mencionarla.

Ahora estaba atrincherada en su habitación cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentando dormir un poco pues sabía que la batalla que había iniciado con su madre no terminaría ahí, al contrario era el inicio de una guerra que no pensaba perder. Se sentó sobre su cama con esperanza de que ella no subiera, espero y espero. En el fondo pensaba que esa puerta se abriría dejando ver la figura de la mujer que le dio la vida, pero no fue así… Era buena, sabia como podía quebrarla.

–•–•–•–•

–Sugu, ya volví–hablo con fuerza al entrar a su casa.

–Onii-chan… ¿está todo bien? – pregunto la nombrada preocupada pues no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

–Hi… etto… lo siento sugu…– dijo apartando la mirada de su pequeña hermana.

–No te disculpes… soy yo la que debe disculparse… no sé qué fue lo que me paso– sincero la chica dejando rodar unas cuantas lagrimas por sus pómulos.

–No te preocupes… no quiero que esto arruine la hermandad que hemos formado… – suspiro pues aunque aún se encontraba en shock por lo sucedido no quería perder ni a su amada ni a su hermana, no después de todos los años en que la ignoro, sabía que esos años jamás podría recuperarlos pero quería intentar compensarlos de ahora en adelante.

–… onii-chan– dio un paso al frente queriendo atrapar en un tierno abrazo al pelinegro pero la reacción automática de este fue dar un paso atrás, se detuvo al ver esto no podía culparlo… sabía que le había hecho mal, por lo que solo le dedico una sincera sonrisa y dijo– l-lo siento, no volveré a tocarte…–

–sugu…– se sentía mal pues no sabía porque había retrocedido, no había señales de malicia en ella sin embargo una parte de su subconsciente temía que se volviera a repetir– lo siento…–puso su mano en el hombro de la chica– creo que por el momento un apretón de manos será suficiente– agrego con tono gracioso y sonriendo haciendo que ella sonriera mitigando la incomodidad.

–H-hi– asintió secando sus lágrimas, le alegraba saber que no lo había perdido, era su hermano y siempre seria así, esa noche dejo de lado sus intentos de conquista y acepto su lugar como su hermana.

–Iré a dormir, estoy un poco cansado…– soltó el hombro de la chica y extendiendo su mano hacia ella se despidió con un apretón de manos siendo correspondido por ella quien se encontraba más tranquila, viéndola de esta forma suspiro y supo que todo estaría bien, soltándose siguió su rumbo escaleras arriba.

–Eh onii-chan, mama llamo y dijo que no la esperáramos que no llegaría esta noche, que llegaría cerca de las 5 am por cosas de trabajo–aviso antes de que el chico se perdiera en el segundo piso.

–Ok– fue lo único que grito desde arriba, entro a su habitación y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de poner el seguro en su puerta… se sentía raro pues jamás lo había hecho pero una parte de él temía que… sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamiento y se fue a recostar sobre su colchón. Dio una vuelta sobre este y sacando su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón marco el número de la persona que adoraba.

–Hola, kirito-kun– respondió del otro lado de la pantalla del celular dejando ver su rostro atreves de ella, amaba la tecnología ya que gracias a ella podía video llamar cuando quisiera y ver el hermoso rostro de la chica que amaba tanto.

–Hola, asuna-san–respondió sonriendo.

– ¿eh?, es raro que pongas el "san" en mi nombre– rio la chica afirmando esto.

–Eh, lo siento–rio de igual manera dibujando un poco de color rosado en sus pómulos.

–Me gusta–sincero sonriendo.

–E-eh– se sonrojo aún más– ¿Asuna, estas bien? – pregunto notando que un camino de secas lagrimas enmarcaban sus mejillas.

–H-hi, es solo que pelee con mi madre de nuevo, no es nada–respondió sonriendo hacia el chico.

–Ya veo… –

Siguieron hablando dejando de lado la pelea que había tenía la chica con su madre, le preocupaba saber que había llorado por ello pero no quería hacer sentir incomoda a su novia preguntando, él siempre pensaba que cuando ella estuviera lista le contaría sin necesidad de apresurarla. Le parecía agradable poder hablar así con ella aún más después de lo que había pasado, la amaba y mientras le explicaba una estrategia para derrotar el jefe del siguiente piso en el nuevo Aincrad agradecía que ella sintiera el mismo sentimiento por él ya que eso es lo que lo había ayudado a recuperarla. Esa noche descubrió un par de cosas un poco aterradoras de su pequeña hermana, acepto esas cosas dejándolas de lado y reforzando su hermandad, perdió al amor de su vida debido a eso y la recupero yendo tras ella tan rápido como se fue. Colgaron la llamada cuando comenzó a ver los ojos soñolientos de la destello avisar su cansancio.

–Es hora de dormir–dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –pregunto sorprendida restregando su ojo derecho con la mano libre del celular.

–No preguntes porque cuando es evidente que estas cansada– rio con entusiasmo señalando la acción de la chica.

–E-eh, es un reflejo– sonrió apenada bajando rápidamente el brazo.

–Además mañana son los exámenes–agrego.

– ¡Es verdad! ¡¿Kirito-kun, estudiaste?! – pregunto acercando más el aparato a su rostro.

–Si tranquila, estudie llegando de clase, por cierto mañana tenemos que compensar a yui por no haber entrado a ALO hoy– calmo y recordó a la chica que en efecto por todo lo ocurrido se les paso por alto.

–Hi, buenas noches– sonrió la chica para así colgar la llamada.

Se recostó en su cama suspirando su reloj marcaba las 22:17, había pasado hablando con la chica más de 2 horas, sonrió de felicidad al saber que sin importan las circunstancias o problemas juntos lo superarían. Se levantó y saliendo de su habitación guardo el celular en su pantalón jean que aun llevaba puesto, bajo las escaleras y pudo notar que su hermana apago todas las luces de la casa antes de ir a dormir, se acercó a la cocina en busca de algo con que apaciguar a su hambriento estómago y calmar su sed cuando sintió vibrar su bolsillo. Lo saco intrigado pues no esperaba eso, pensaba que de seguro era alguna notificación de alguna aplicación instalada sin embargo se llevó una agradable sorpresa al leer… "lo siento kirito-kun si te eh despertado, al parecer el sueño escapo de mi jeje". Sonrió ampliamente ante tal texto inocente y fascinado por la dulzura que pudo percibir en este impulsivamente tomo sus llaves, chaqueta y zapatos para salir por la puerta principal de su hogar, sostuvo su negro vehículo y poniéndolo en estado neutral lo arrastro fuera a la calle, una vez lo suficientemente lejos de su casa y de los oídos de su hermana lo encendió y subió en él. Llegando a 1 cuadra de distancia de su destino apago la motocicleta y opto por dejarla estacionada cerca de la estación de trenes donde la encadeno por seguridad cerca de la luz del farol, sabía que era imposible que en ese lugar pudieran robarla pero quería asegurarse que estaría ahí a su regreso. Camino a paso rápido hacia la enorme morada que distinguía a lo largo y sin pensarlo 2 veces salto la barda con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, todo en ella estaba apagado ocultando su presencia, se acercó bajo la ventana y sacando su celular escribió rápidamente...

Pudo estar tranquila una vez que colgó el teléfono con su caballero de negro pero sin importar que no podía dormir a pesar de que hace 1 minuto había estado cerrando involuntariamente sus ojos, tomo su celular de nuevo en sus manos y escribió en él un corto mensaje con esperanza que fuera contestado y poder conciliar el sueño. Pasaron más de 10 minutos y no obtuvo respuesta alguna por lo que resignada pensó que el chico se había quedado dormido en cuanto la llamada había terminado, se rodó sobre su colchón dejando de lado su aparato suspiro esperando poder cerrar sus ojos y dormir cuando una ligera campanilla llego a sus oídos. Dio la vuelta y leyó un confuso mensaje proveniente de su amado… "Asómate a la ventana". Confundida hizo caso al texto y sus pupilas se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su novio parado afuera sonriendo, el chico busco un peldaño para poder subir al cerezo que yacía junto a la ventana de la chica, hábilmente logro subir y haciendo un ademan con la mano pidió que se alejara para suspirar y tomando valor dio un pequeño salto para llegar al borde de esta donde fue la chica tomo su chaqueta antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y ayudándolo a entrar cerro la entrada improvisada del pelinegro.

– ¿¡Kirito-kun que haces aquí!? –pregunto emocionada procurando no alzar la voz.

–Dijiste que no podías dormir– respondió de igual manera ladeando una sonrisa.

– ¡Hi, pero no esperaba que vinieras y menos esta hora y mucho menos sabiendo que mañana tenemos exámenes!– reprendió la muchacha sonrojándose y caminando hacia su cama moviendo efusivamente sus manos acentuando sus palabras.

–De-deberías bajar la voz o tus padres se darán cuenta y no quiero pensar que harían si me encuentran aquí y contigo… así– pidió el chico bajando el tono de su voz y desviando la mirada de la figura de la chica.

–H-hi… ¿Cómo que así? ¿Cómo estoy? Esta es mi pija…– callo al observarse ella misma, había olvidado la pijama que se había puesto esa noche, sonrojada se quedó estática percatándose que llevaba un diminuto short color lila con una flor blanca bordada en el borde izquierdo y una camisa del mismo color sostenida por dos tirantes adornada con blancas flores estampadas siendo esta tan delgada que sin poder evitarlo trasparentaba su interior– ¡waa! – soltó un pequeño grito avergonzado tomando entre sus manos la sábana blanca de su cama y tapándose por completo.

–Asuna, ¿ratoncita estas bien? – se escuchó una grave voz del otro lado de la puerta de la chica haciendo a los dos saltar de susto.

–H-hi papa, e-es s-solo que había o-olvidado poner mi alarma– respondió rápidamente para evitar que entrara y descubriera a su ladrón.

–Está bien hija, dulces sueños ratoncita– dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba de la puerta de la chica.

–Uff… estuvo cerca– resoplo la chica dando vuelta para quedar de nuevo frente al pelinegro quien se sostenía de su mesa de noche ahogando con su mano la risa que lo había invadido.

–Oe, asuna– llamo la voz de un hombre más joven girando el picaporte de la habitación a lo que el chico paro secamente de reír y rápido se lanzó debajo de la cama de ella.

– ¡Onii-chan!, ¿Q-qué quieres? – pregunto mientras dejaba caer su sabana sobre los pies del pelinegro que se asomaban de su escondite.

–Podrías prestarme tu computadora, la mía se averió y la necesito para mañana trabajar– pidió quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

–H-hi– se acercó a donde yacía la maquina apagada– aquí esta–se la entrego rápidamente esperando que no notara la sabana.

–Gracias, buenas noches– despidió el mayor tirando un gran bostezo y cerrando la puerta tras el a lo que la chica se acercó y puso llave para evitar que volviera a ocurrir.

Se acercó a la sabana y ayudando a salir al chico debajo de la cama comenzó a reír en voz baja.

–N-no te rías…– pidió más rojo que un tomate acomodando su ropa– ratoncita– burlo haciendo que la chica soltara un leve golpe hacia su hombro apenada.

–N-no me llames así, s-solo mi papa me llama así– respondió la chica cruzando fuertemente los brazos ofendida olvidando la suave tela que cubría sus bien formados pechos alzándolos ante la acción.

–E-está bien…– fue lo único que el chico pudo contestar intentando desviar la mirada de aquella escena, hace unos meses habían estado tan cerca de consumar su amor sin embargo fueron interrumpidos, ahora se encontraba en la recamara de la chica con las luces apagadas, todas las personas dormidas o en proceso de ello, la puerta cerrada con llave y ella frente a él luciendo una provocativa y algo infantil pijama.

–Deberías irte pronto, recuerda que mañana tenemos los exámenes– hablo la chica soltando sus brazos y acercándose al pelinegro para abrazarlo tiernamente– gracias por venir, no era necesario pero, gracias ahora podré dormir bien–agradeció la chica feliz del romántico detalle de su novio.

–Haría hasta lo imposible por ti, asuna– respondió suavemente correspondiendo el abrazo cálido de la chica siento el calor de ella chocar con su pecho.

Se separaron pocos centímetros y sin soltar el abrazo sintió como los suaves labios de la chica tocaban los suyos en un tierno beso superficial haciendo al pelinegro abrazarla con más fuerza buscando profundizar aquel acto, sin dudarlo dos veces la castaña rojiza acepto la profundidad del beso pues no podía evitar sentir su corazón palpitar con rapidez al tenerlo en su habitación abrazándola de aquella manera y dejándose llevar relajo su cuerpo soltando un pequeño suspiro en los labios del chico. Sonrió al sentir el aliento de la chica separando el beso y mirándola con aquellos ojos negros hizo conocer a la chica sin decir ni una palabra lo que pensaba. Asintió sonroja tomando su mano para alar de ella y subir a su cama seguida del pelinegro quien la observaba fijamente como si no quisiera perder ni un solo movimiento que realizara. Tomo la colorada mejilla de la chica para acercarse y atrapar nuevamente sus tentadores labios con un beso aún más desesperado buscando entrar a encontrarse con su lengua, poso su otra mano libre sobre el colchón sirviendo de soporte. Entrelazo sus manos sobre el cuello del chico dejando paso libre a la juguetona lengua que pedía paso. Soltó la mejilla de la chica al sentir sus finos brazos rodear su cuello y dirigió aquella mano hacia la espalda de la chica para suavemente recostarla sobre la cama.

– ¿Estas segura de esto, asuna? – pregunto amablemente separando sus bocas mientras la chica yacía acostada sobre la cama aun con sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y él sentado con su mano atrapada entre las sabanas y la delicada espalda de ella esperando la respuesta para así seguir o detenerse, cualquiera que fuese la respuesta él la aceptaría pues lo que menos quería era incomodarla o hacerla sentir obligada.

–Hi…– respondió con firmeza–…quiero que me ames…–pidió suavemente acercando sus labios a la ojera del espadachín –…si así lo deseas…– agrego comprensiva recordando que horas atrás había ocurrido un percance violento hacia la hombría del chico y aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentirlo no quería tomarlo por la fuerza.

–Me ofende que preguntes si lo deseo– respondió con picardía subiendo a la cama para posicionarse sobre la chica– no importa lo que haya pasado… eres la única que puede aliviar mi dolor– sincero adivinando los pensamientos de ella sobre lo ocurrido con su hermana.

–Ki-ri-to…–lo llamo abrillantando su mirada.

–Por favor, llámame por mi nombre–pidió acercando su rostro al de la chica deteniéndose al juntar sus frentes.

–Hi… kazuto–corrigió enmarcando una sonrisa en su rostro rosado.

De igual manera el chico sonrió para volver a atrapar sus labios y desplazar sus manos en los costados de la figura de la chica hasta llegar al inicio de diminuto short para así retirarlo junto con la fina ropa interior que cubría la intimidad ahora expuesta de la chica. Sintiendo desprotegida la parte más secreta que poseía ayudo al desesperado adolescente soltando su cuello y quitando rápidamente la parte superior de su pijama quedando completamente desnuda bajo los ojos de su amado.

–Rápido… es vergonzoso ser la única así…–hablo sonrojada sintiendo un leve deja vu pasar por sus recuerdos.

–Quisiera disfrutar más el momento…–sincero retirando su chaqueta, camisa, seguido de su pantalón, zapatos y ropa interior –…lamento que no sea tan romántico como lo hubiese querido–disculpo denotando tristeza pura en sus negras pupilas.

–El que hayas salido de tu casa a estas horas de la noche, entrado sin permiso a mi casa, escalado un árbol y entrar cual ladrón por mi venta, es más romántico de lo que puedas imaginar kazuto-kun –respondió con una pequeña risilla mitigando el lamento del chico.

–Asuna…–la miro fijo–… ¿aliviarías mi dolor? – pregunto seductoramente posicionado sobre el espacio abierto entre sus largas piernas apenas tocando la entrada de la chica con su despierto miembro.

–H-hi…–suspiro sintiendo como presionaba contra su húmeda intimidad que lo pedía a gritos.

Comenzó lentamente (conteniendo su necesidad de entrar de golpe) a adentrarse en su amada, sentía como la cavidad desvanecía el dolor que había sentido horas atrás, sentía como su mente daba vueltas mientras más lo acogía, sentía un poco de vergüenza por no saber cómo actuar. Suspiraba con dolor sintiendo la presión que imprimía el espadachín adentro de su inexplorada entrada, se sentía feliz de poder al fin sentirlo de esta forma en la vida real, le dolía cada vez que entraba más y más en ella sin embargo sabía que sería asu al ser esta su primera vez. Sintió de pronto una especie de barrera que impedía llegar a explorar completamente la intimidad de ella, sabía lo que era y sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso de no lastimarla. Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y cruzando fijamente sus miradas sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ámbares pupilas dando a entender que todo estaba bien invitándolo a proseguir.

–Asuna...–llamo antes de continuaron–¿Por que te dice ratoncita tu papa?–pregunto curioso ante los ojos apenados de la chica.

–P-por que de pequeña me escondía detrás de él–respondió avergonzada.

–Ya veo–sonrió para después besar a la chica y hundir su hombría dentro del vientre de la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

–Y-yo… N-no puede ser… E-es muy pronto– pensó recordando aquel acto de amor…

– ¿Pronto? Asuna-san responde la pregunta por favor– pidió el doctor ayudando a la chica a regresar a la cama.

–E-eh… anoche–respondió avergonzada sentándose sobre las sábanas blancas.

– ¿Y la vez anterior a esa? – continuo.

–F-fue la primera vez– respondió aún más avergonzada.

– ¡¿C-cómo?! – subió la voz sonoramente haciendo entrar de golpe al pelinegro que esperaba afuera impaciente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el ojos negros ignorando lo hablado acercándose a la sonrojada chica.

–Asuna-san por favor vayan a mi consultorio hoy por la tarde, hay que corroborar las cosas y si estoy en lo correcto, que sé que lo estoy, necesitaras acudir a un especialista– pidió tomando sus cosas para acomodarlas sorprendido.

– ¿Vayan? Se refiere a que kirigaya-san asista también– pregunto la enfermera.

–Claro, supongo que es tu novio, asuna-san– pregunto observando a la chica en busca de la respuesta.

–H-hi, es él–respondió tomando la mano del confundido chico.

–Los estaré esperando, adiós– despido fugaz el doctor saliendo de la misma manera de la habitación.

–Asuna, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto con los ojos cristalinos esperando lo peor.

–…–no supo responder, solo apretó fuertemente su mano.

–Asuna por favor no me asustes…–pidió con voz débil, tanto como aquella vez que la vio morir frente a sus ojos tras ser cortada con la poderosa espada de kayaba– dime que sucede, por favor, dime que estarás bien, yo…yo no puedo soportar perderte de nuevo, por favor, dime que sus…–

–Estoy embarazada…–soltó con la cabeza baja callando los sollozos del espadachín quien sintió un inmenso calor llenar su pecho que se materializo en una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla hasta llegar a la punta del inicio de una sincera sonrisa esperanzada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí el capi 8 :) espero les haya gustado :)<strong>_

_**En el próximo capítulo leerán la consulta con el doctor y muchas cosas más que explicaran el porque de la consepcion tan rapida :D**_

_**¿Me gane algún review, comentario, sugerencia o regaño (por el bloqueo mental Dx) ? :3 si es así no olviden postearlo :)**_

_**Nos leemos :D**_

_**Chao :D**_


End file.
